


La vida en Duckburg

by SSMinos



Series: Ducktales [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Ducks (Comics), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: varias series de escritos cortos (Drabble) en torno a los tres caballeros





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble!! Muchos Drabbles de los tres caballeros, Ducktales y etc! Sigo solo las notas de los comics (la brasileña, italiana o la Norteamérica) ya que es con la que estoy más familiarizada. 
> 
> Esta historia es escrita solo por puro ocio, un goce por la escritura y no busco lucrarme de ella para nada, solo escribir y ya  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Disney.
> 
> Advertencia:  
> No tendré pudor alguno de escribir sobre el racismo, la homofobia e entre otros temas en partículas, es una triste realidad estos hechos y no lo podemos ocultar en nuestra sociedad y como tal no puedo evitar escribir sobre algo así, así que esta historia tendrá alguno de esos matices oscuros, aunque no todos los drabble trataran sobre eso, salvo de algunos como en este primero.
> 
> Generalmente me inspire en canciones que me levantan el ánimo para escribir.  
> Aqui el primero.  
> John Legend - Who did that to you.

 

**“Levántate con puños”**

En una parte de Arizona…

Con otra de las locuras de Francisco los dos habían corrido su suerte con sus cuerpos en completa tensión a su alrededor, la gente corear de la emoción agitando sus bebidas y resonando aun más en el ambiente silbidos y brazos al aire.

José juraba que iba a sufrir un ataque al corazón al ver la delgada línea que rayaba Pancho con la guardia en alto, esquivando velozmente los puñetazos dirigidos a su diestra y siniestra.

Definitivamente esto era más peligroso que la montada de toros, cruzo por el pensamiento del loro.

Donald fruncía el entrecejo e instintivamente imitando la posición de su amigo gallo como si fuera él quien boxeara y vociferando con su típico acento gringo.

_-!Loose the Hook, Panch!-_

Y el gallo altanero efectivamente lo hiso, ejecutando un limpio derechazo a la mandíbula de su contrincante, aturdiendo al enorme y fornido oso pardo por una milésima de segundo antes de soltar su izquierda nuevamente a la cara.

_-hey... the mexican is faster-_

_-this not good ¡C´mon man! ¡teach him!-_

El papagayo tragaba duro, ya no siendo muy consciente de lo que decían los demás, desconcentrándolo de traducir la lengua extranjera y al mismo tiempo con el corazón en la boca por el espectáculo en frente de sus ojos.

-eh per meu deus...-

_-!bridge the wetback put down!-_

_-!hit It!-_

Donald con toda la fuerza de su poca voluntad que poseía en esos momentos se hacia el oídos sordos concentrando toda su atención en la pelea, se encontraba justo a la espalda de su amigo por lo que le era fácil leer los movimientos del corpulento oso en contra de la figura delgada del gallo, atento a cada lectura de la masa de pelo.

 _-¡Left!-_ anuncio Donald con firmeza _-¡right! !left! !again!-_ como un digno entrenador.

Y como tal Francisco reaccionaba sin pestañar lanzando otro de sus prominentes puñetazos contra el oso luego de esquivar un golpe que paso rozando el plumaje marrón de su mejilla derecha.

Una parte del público no le gustaba el resultado de la pelea mientras que la otra mitad  coreaba de jubilo y aullaba con salvajismo animando al gallo que sin duda dominaba el round de la área, apostando a favor de Francisco grandes billetes verdes a montón.

Un ganso corpulento de plumaje blanco no muy contento miraba con repudio a Panchito, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula para luego dirigir su atención en Donald.

_-!hey you! ¿what the heck are you doing?-_

Donald lo ignoro.                    

_-¡you cannot help that beaner! ¡¿you hear me?!-_

- _fuck you...-_ dijo apenas en un susurro sin apartar los ojos del frente.

Con todas esas voces enloquecidas aturdían a José, levándose una mano a la cien cansado en la tensión, empujones duros iban y venían a su alrededor por la agitación de los hombres que miraban ansiosos el espectáculo, sus gritos retumbaban dentro de su cabeza.

¿porque habían llegado a esas circunstancias? los tres solo habían querido en un principio un pequeño descanso luego de su agotador viaje, comer algo y buscar un hospicio barato que pudieran pagar entre los tres para pasar una noche y después continuar rumbo a su destino.

Panchito había insistido en que tomaran unos cuantos tragos puesto que ya se encontraban indagando en el interior del mercado de la frutería del centro de la plaza, localizando un bar de la zona, tanto Donald y él aceptaron con ánimos antes de dirigirse a los cuartos del pequeño motel de mala muerte que ofrecía el pueblo, disfrutando con la idea de un rato entre los tres juntos, en una tarde agradable.

Pero no, no pudo pasar así.                                                                             

El local olía a madera en humedad rancia mezclado del humo de cigarrillos y música de fondo que levantaba un buen ambiente, partidas de billar y juegos de cartas en apuestas, con los coros de victorias entre la mesa de vencedores tomando su motín del centro con los otros jugadores en protestas dejando abajo sus cartas, muchas de las mesas del lado del comedor se encontraba ocupadas salvo unos lugares en la barra, los tres se dirigieron a ella y pidieron sus tragos al barman, al poco tiempo entre la amena platica del trió un grupo no había apartado la mirada de ellos desde su llegada al local, apartados a unas dos mesas cerca de la barra, viéndoles degustar de sus bebidas frías.

Las miradas del grupo habían sido atraídas a causa del acento fuertemente marcado de Francisco, quien sonría vivaracho sin despreocupación alguna.

Llenando su copa nuevamente en busca de una tercera ronda de copas, el gallo vertió un poco de whisky en su pico, sintiendo recorrer el liquido frio a través de su garganta cuando abrió los ojos desmesuradamente atragantándose en el trago, con el vaso quieto en su mano estática al aire, Panchito miraba fijamente al frente unos segundos antes de recomponerse, volviendo a situar su bebida a la altura de su rostro aunque solo rozando con la punta de su pico la boquilla de cristal silenciosamente, Donald había fruncido el entrecejo mirando solo de reojos a su lado, ubicando a la mesa del estallido en carcajadas, José se mantenía ajeno inocentemente sin notar lo que había pasado, riendo alegremente.

Panchito sonrío... aunque con cierto descaro y altanería presente, tomando su bebida de un solo tirón.

Donald y Francisco habían entendido perfectamente los comentarios xenófobos, claramente dirigidos hacia ellos sin pudor, y sin parar de decir espalda mojada o brinca muros.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**“La cuenta”**

Cuando el mesero vino con la cuenta y se la entrego a José, los ojos azules del papagayo agrandaron al ver la cantidad de las cifras, luego su mirar se fijo en su amigo, un cierto gallo quien bebía gustosamente de su batido de moca con café.

Y con una radiante sonrisa, tan encantadora de su persona, le dirigió la palabra.

-Oh oooh amigo, ¿no te importaría si me pichas esta? La próxima yo invito-

Panchito guardo en silencio un breve tiempo para luego soltar una risa, aunque calmada, no estruendosa.

-si me dieran una moneda de cada vez que dices eso, seria millonario como McDuck-

Donald también rio con complicidad.

José le dio una mirada fea a ambos.

Sin más, aun con la gracia en él y más por ver el enfado en su amigo de plumajes verdes, Francisco saco un gran fajo de dinero y saco unos cuantos dólares y entregándosela al mesero.

 

 

**“Canciones”**

Donald grito, salto y cayo con dureza de la esquina de la cama llevándose las sabanas consigo envueltas alrededor de él, se removió un poco aun agitado y giro en dirección del culpable quien había sido el responsable de irrumpir su sueño, con salvajismo.

 Francisco yacía de pie con una gran sonrisa, terminando de su cacaraqueo y miro a Donald, ignorando el detalle de que este se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡levántate amigo! ¡Es demasiado tarde para andar en cama! Vístete que llegaremos tarde a las colinas de aguas azules-

Dicho esto con mochila en mano, metía lo que Donald alcanzaba a distinguir baterías dentro de una bola de plástico y linternas.

-¿tarde?-

Se extraño y asoma la cabeza a la hora de su despertador.

-¡qué demonios! ¡Pero si son las cuatro de la mañana!-

-¡tarde! ¡Es tarde! Vamos que ya tengo preparado el desayuno-

Y miro al gallo como si fuera un extraño desconocido que se hubiera topado en un peligroso callejón oscuro.

-¿Qué parte de tu diccionario significa “tarde” para ti?-

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada del otro y Donald no podía sostener la del gallo.

Y Francisco empezó a enumerar con los dedos.

 -bañarte, cambiarte, alistarte, desayunar, acomodar, se te llevaban dos horas en tan poco actividad, cuando más se termine los deberes mejor-

-….-

-¡adelante! Que Zé nos espera solito en la mesa-

Si, seguramente muerto con la cabeza enterrada al plato de su desayuno.

Esa era sin duda una faceta muy singular en aquel gallo energético y atolondrado, que parecía poseer las baterías infinitas del conejito de Duracell. Francisco muy campante y silbando una alegre melodía desapareció del portar de la puerta rumba a la área de la cocina, no tardo mucho en que su voz volvía resonando en el fondo y audible para Donald, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Francisco era ranchero, acostumbrado la mayor parte del tiempo estar trabajando a su propio ritmo, levantándose a plena madrigada con el cielo aun en el alba nocturna en los campos agrícolas.

Y eso lo sabia Donald al ir de visita en una ocasión al rancho de la familia de Francisco, sorprendido (o preocupado) de que el gallo no se tomara el tiempo para un descanso o del ritmo acelerado en el cual trabajaba aunque curiosamente siempre estaba esa sonrisa pintada en su rostro y de lo más light.

O lo aparentaba, no estaba seguro.

El sueño volvió atacarle y se llevo una mano a la cabeza, masajeándose y gruñendo por la molestia.

Odiaba madrugar, le recordaba que aun se encontraba en las filas de entrenamiento militar.

Entrenando y aseando la cubierta casi las veinticuatro horas del día.

Bostezo, se levanto y se estiro, relajando los músculos tensos o dormidos y con el tiempo suficiente se tomo la libertad de tender la cama dejándola implacable y se vistió.

Su gorra, el abrigo y billetera, salió de la habitación en dirección de la cocina para reunirse con los otros dos.

Y como había sospechado, José yacía somnoliento con cara de “¿porque nací?” o “¿porque sigo en este mundo?” mirando su plato.

Donald sonrió, sintiendo simpatía por el papagayo, mientras que Francisco cantaba de los más alegres humores preparando los sándwiches.

“Y estoy ansioso, por saber de quién se trata   
Por las mañanas, me llama una chica, de nombre Mariana  
Todas las mañanas, me dice que me ama,  
Todo esto no entiendo, palabra que no.”

No entendía ni una sola palabra de la lengua nativa de su amigo, pero le fascinaba, le encantaba oírlo cantar y con esa alegría contagiosa que irradiaba.

José alzo un gruñido y con una cara de parecer no haber dormido toda la noche.

-¿Por qué mierda cantas bastardo?-

Unos ojos alegres le vieron de reojos sin dejar de lado su canto, al parecer sacando carrilla del papagayo.

-eres el mal en persona-

-tengo otra si gustas Zé y creo que va acorde a ti-

Rio pícaro y con descaro, y José alzo una ceja sin entender a sus palabras.

 _“Voy por la calle de la mano platicando con mi amor_  
Y voy recordando cosas serias que me pueden suceder   
Pues ya me pregunta que hasta cuando nos iremos a casar   
Y yo le contesto que soy pobre que me tiene que esperar”

Extrañamente tal vez porque el español y el portugués se semejaban en algunas palabras o tal vez ya conocía la canción, supuso Donald, ya que la cara de José se volvió roja y lazo un grito en protesta.

 _“No tengo dinero ni nada que dar_  
Lo único que tengo es amor para amar   
Si así tu me quieres te puedo querer   
Pero si no quieres ni modo que hace”

-¡eres un maldito!-

Y la tonada cambio.

 _“Yo no nací para amar_ _, nadie nació para mí  
tan solo fui un loco_ _soñador nomás_

 _Yo no nací para amar,_ _nadie nació para mí  
mis sueños nunca se volvieron realidad” _

 -Deja de búrlate de mi situación-se llevo ambas manos a la cara, ocultando su vergüenza.

Francisco soltó una carcajada.

-no me burlo, me rio contigo-

-¿situación? ¿De qué?-tomando asiento, relajado.

Por alguna razón José no se anima a ver a Donald, con la cara enterada en las manos, Francisco depósito el plato con la torre de Sándwiches y muy sonriente a Donald.

-oh nada en realidad, es tan solo un juego y José odia a Juan Gabriel-

-ya me distes un motivo para hacerlo-aun en su estado actual.

Donald les miro con sospecha a ambos, pero se encogió de hombros y tomo un sándwich.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> las letras en curvisa las uso solo para dos ocasiones que son una, los recuerdos o regresiones del los personajes y dos, cuando hablan en otro idioma, para no tener dificultados en que puedan entender algunos lectores y sea más facil su lectura.
> 
> grasias por su acompañamiento a esta historia.

**“La cena”**

                      Ahí estaba, él de nuevo, no necesitaba voltear y mirar a aquel individuo para reconocerlo, le bastaba con solo escuchar su risa irritante para saber de quién se trababa.

Aquel sujeto seguía hablando en voz alta detrás de su espalda, una voz que rivalizaba con las características de un megáfono, haciéndole crispar los nervios y rasgando ligeramente la superficie del mantel de mesa con sus manos guantadas. Pese que tenía los ojos cerrados haciendo caso omiso de aquel tedioso individuo sintió movimiento en su lado izquierdo de la mesa, levantándose claramente de su asiento para recibir al invitado. Escucho risas y saludos a su espalda a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, no tardo mucho tiempo que todos los presentes de la mesa elevaran sus saludos, invitándolo a la bienvenida y por mucho para su disgusto, muy bien disimulado, soltó un leve suspiro para luego dejar dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, volteándose sobre su asiento y hablar con su peculiar tono cortes al recién llegado.

Aquel gallo alto y piernas flacas, miro hacia él devolviéndole el gesto con una alegría despampanante, extendiendo su mano y estrechando energéticamente la suya. Los brillantes y fieros ojos ámbar del mexicano hicieron contactó con los suyos, sonriendo con ciertos aires de júbilo.

-es un verdadero placer el volverlo a verlo en persona, señor Mouse, gracias por la invitación-

-no tienes que agradecérmelo, fue idea de Donald- sonrió, sin dejar a la vista algún indicio del desagrado de estrechar su mano. Panchito le respondió con otra de sus risas escandalosas.

-mi patito no es capaz de mantenerme un kilometro lejos de él y su rango de visión- soltó en broma, rediciendo un codazo de Donald a la costilla.

-mira quien lo dice- con gesto cómplice.

Sinceramente Mickey no sabía cómo tomarse esa clase de comentarios, Donald presento al invitado a la demás compañía para luego tomar asiento ambos cerca del uno con el otro, quedando los dos en medio de Daisy y Mickey, lógicamente Donald fue a sentarse a lado de su novia.

Y pidieron las bebidos, siendo el gallo quien pidió algo más fuerte para acompañar.

El gallo siguió amenamente la plática sin borrársele aquella eterna sonrisa que llevaba como marca suya de presentación, encantando a las mujeres e inclusive a la camarera, nada de esto hubiera fastidiado a Mickey sino fuera que Minnie le quiso seguir el juego. Conforme la comida iba llegando seguían con la plática. Al otro lado de la mesa Goofy se entretenía entre las disputas leves de Horacio y Clarabelle, Daisy le reclamaba a Donald con ciertas indirectas y mencionando de vez en cuando a su primo suertudo, mientras que Panchito insistía en sacarle platica a Mickey pero en especial de Minnie.

-¿desde cuanto tiempo llevas aquí en tu hospedo?-

Se encoje de hombros.

-no mucho en realidad, aproximadamente unas dos semanas mínimo- señalo con el pulgar sin discreción alguna a su acompañando de lado- Donald quiere conseguirme un establecimiento en Duckburg por una temporada, me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegue tras mi infortunio en Queen-

-oh, lamento oír eso, es una pena lo ocurrido del trabajo de tu guion en el teatro- la ratona se llevo una mano al pecho-tienes suerte de tener el apoyo de Donald y fe en lo que haces- ella sonrió con sinceridad.

-Sí, aunque a veces se comporta como una novia celosa –

El pato giro con el entrecejo fruncido, desviándose de la charla (regaño) de Daisy.

-¡escuche eso!-

-¿Qué hay de José?-Minnie atrajo la atención de ambos, amasando la plática y curiosa-¿no ha venido con ustedes?-

-bueno… es comprensible-Panchito lleno su vaso de otra ronda whisky-José tiene su vida hecha en Brasil, niños que mantener-

La pareja de ratones se sorprendió por la declaración, no imaginaban que aquel papagayo fiestero y alma de puro jubilo fuera padre de familia estando tan joven, con esposa e hijos.

 Minnie se llevo una mano a la comisura de la boca en gesto tímido y leve sonrisita, como de si una  niña traviesa le contara su mejor amiga un secretillo, feliz por la noticia.

Mickey entrecerró los ojos, a pesar por lo poco que le había tocado conocer al loro sabia de sobra que por su carácter “José” y “matrimonio responsable” no cabían en una misma oración.

-oh… ¿es casado?-

Para la sorpresa de ambos el gallo soltó una estridente risa.

-no, son sus sobrinos- declaro-él no se quiere comprometer nupcialmente con nadie, aunque por lo que se… tiene una novia-diciendo esto con complicidad a Minnie-ambos mantienen una relación por un gran y largo tiempo, a lo mejor cambie de opinión y se nos casa el condenado-

Donald tomo un trago de whisky antes de contestar.

-yo dudo mucho de que Joe se atreva a pisar un altar sí de ello dependiera su vida-tomo un segundo como meditando algo en mente-y si lo llegara hacer la pobre de Ro se quedara viuda ese mismo día de la boda-

Panchito levanto una ceja-¿y lo dices por quien?-

-por Rocha Vaz y su amada escopeta-

Como si fuera un chiste solo entendido entre ambos rieron con algo de malicia, tal vez el alcohol ya empezaba a surgir sus efectos y las dos aves iniciaban a soltarse más de lo debido.

-¿conocen a la novia?-pronuncio Mickey un tanto curioso de quien fuera la chica que había logrado de cometer tal hazaña de domar el corazón de tremendo papagayo Casanova.

No tardo mucho para que Donald le diera la respuesta.

-¿conocerla? Mi primo intento ligar con ella y Joe se puso como loco maniático… hasta casi le ayude a matar a mi primo- sonrió con malicia recordando aquella vez en que Gladstone se paso de listo y andaba al mismo tiempo con Daisy y Rosinha.

Si, la venganza era algo dulce para Donald pero se contuvo.

Y Daisy salió en defensa del desgracio de su primo.

-Gladstone es todo un caballero, malinterpretaste sus intenciones como siempre-

-si, las malinterprete-el tono de Donald decía otra cosa y su sonrisa picardía dividida entre su sobriedad hacia a Daisy fruncir el ceño.

-creo que has bebido suficiente-dicho esto arrebatándole la copa de entre las manos para remplazarlo con su propia agua mineral a Donald aun sonriente simplemente le dio igual y bebió del agua.

-¿y qué hay de ti?¿estás casado?-la mano de Minnie descansaba sobre su mentón inclinándose levemente en la mesa consiguiendo ganar la completa atención de Panchito, en cambio Donald dejo de sonreír y giro hacia ellos sorprendido pero mirando con cautela a su amigo gallo.

Los ojos de Daisy se agrandaron al escuchar la pregunta, aunque de toques inocentes de su amiga ratoncita, comenzó agitar las manos como diciendo de que no tocara el tema, causando aun más extrañeza en la pareja de ratones.

Panchito por su lado agitaba levemente el liquido de su copa semi vacía con un extraño gesto en su rostro.

Y lo soltó sin más.

-me divorcie-más que declaración parecía como una asimilación acompañado de un gesto en afirmación de cabeza-si… me divorcie-entre un ligero lamento en su voz.

Mickey levanto una ceja aun por mucho que el gallo alocado no fuera de su agrado y tacto no podía evitar sentir cierta pena o simpatía por él, Minnie se veía consternada de haber tocado un tema delicado llevándose las manos a cubrir su boca instintivamente sin apartar sus ojos del gallo cabizbajo.

-oh… como lamento oír eso, de verdad que no fue mi intención-

-fue mi tercer divorcio…-panchito sonrió o intento hacerlo, más probablemente por reflejo de su positivismo antes la más desgraciada de las situaciones-fue lo mejor que hice en mi vida-

Ambas caras del matrimonio de ratones quedaron en el estupor con los ojos agrandados a lo cual Mickey no pudo soportar retener, saliéndole con brusquedad.

-¿Qué?-

Hasta este punto, los demás en la mesas habían guardado silencio, atraídos su atención por el grito inesperado del ratón.

-fue lo mejor que hice en mi vida ¿Por qué entristecerme?-replicaba un vivaracho gallo en alto borrando cualquier rastro de melancolía, Donald le paso el brazo por los hombros y con la misma alegría contagiada alzo en alto el agua mineral-¡hay que celebrar que la vida es corta!-

-¡pues a celebrar mí amigo! ¡Por un gran y futuro cambio!-

Y Pachito con su característico y peculiar cacareo al más puro estilo mexicano, mismo que termino ensordeciendo a Mickey con una mueca de desagrado, alzo su whisky en alto.

Daisy resoplo en alivio y con un “Gracias dios” en susurro, aliviada de tener al gallo feliz y nuevamente en sus cabales era preferiblemente mejor que el lado depresivo y hecho un mar de lagrima, ella ya había desembolsado mucho en kilos y kilos de helado en el pobre desgraciado y miles en papel higiénico.

Era sumamente maniaco.

Siempre y cuando no se mencionara a la “innombrable”, era tabú.

-¡¡un brindis para todos!!-

Todos en la mesa no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que andaba pasando, Goofy se aventuro picado por la curiosidad.

-¿Qué celebramos?-

Los dos amigos emplumado, entre la raya que dividia en estar ahogados en el alcohol, canturriaban en unión.

-¡mi/su divorcio!-

El deje de extrañeza era mucho decir en sus rostros, y todos los demás presentes de otras mesas que giraban a la mesa de ellos y a contemplar el espectáculo.

-que extraña manera de celebrarlo pero en fin-Clarabella se encogió de hombros tomando su copa de champan-¡salud!-seguida de Horacio y Goofy.

-oh una superación personal ¡felicidades compañero!-

Daisy no sabía si estar avergonzada o sonríe por la escenita que se estaban montando, estaban borrachos de más y lo único que faltara para completar era que ambos terminaran cantando delante del público.

 

 

**“La cruda”**

                     Donald y Panchito tenían el gesto de muerto viviente, sentados en el sillón contemplando las tasas humeantes de té verde y una botellita de miel si de preferencia uno de los dos gustaba de la miel en su té, el pato lo más que deseaba eran pastillas para calmar su horripilante resaca y el gallo se cubría lo más que podía con la manta que su sobrino adoptivo le había traído, Panchito se encontraba mormado como si de un resfriado hubiese pescado y en vez de beberse el té perezosamente con las mantas alrededor de su cuerpo se tiro de lado acostándose en el sofá, dejando la tasa en la mesa de centro.

Donald por su parte odiaba el té a morir, pero la mirada intimidante de Daisy le daba más miedo que ni tuvo los deseos de retarla.

La fémina sonrió de satisfacción al ver que por lo menos Donald se había tomado el té con visibles muecas de desagrado por su sabor.

-bien, iré a preparar la cena o mejor dicho el  desayuno-subrayo esto último mirándolos antes de adentrarse a la cocina y preparas una receta para la migraña que padecían ambos.

Entre susurros o quejas Panchito arrastraba sus palabras al hablar.

-no recuerdo lo de anoche-

Donald giro hacia él.

-¿cuánto bebimos? No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que acabamos una botella completa-

Haciendo ademanes en el aire, en un intento extraño de invocar una visión o dando la sensación mística típica de los adivinos Panchito con su voz soñolienta y ronca comenzaba a dar su respuesta.

-en una época cuando yo era guapo y joven-

-cállate-

-nosotros sabemos lo que pasó-

Entre risas Hugo se acercaba a su tío Donald, en contra de la voluntad de sus hermanos quienes se asomaban temerosos desde las escaleras y con sus gestos en negativo de lo que fuera hacer su hermano mayor.

Donald levanto una ceja, mirando al joven de sonrisa picara.

-¿a si?-

-si-

Mirando de reojos a los otros dos, Paco y Louis se encogieron ante su mirada y luego volvió su atención en Hugo.

-¿y entonces?-

-es hilarante-

Fue hasta ese momento que Donald reparo en la cámara digital a la mano, dándose una idea de lo que se está refiriendo.

-pero no hilarante para ustedes-

Donald entrecerró los ojos en sospecha.

Entre las quejas de Panchito, Hugo logro levantar a su tío gallo, sentándose en medio de ambos con la pantallita de la cámara mostrando video. La escena se mostraba claramente en el interior de la casa proseguido de las carcajadas descontroladas de sus sobrinos y no tardaron en averiguar el porqué, en el video Panchito y Donald yacían cantando “ _summer of 69”_ de Bryan Adams con todo el son de pasión, desentonado y ridículamente las palabras mochadas en el habla de los borrachos, bailando y tropezándose con los muebles de la sala, se podría apreciar claramente a una Daisy furica sin mencionar una pequeña toma a la ventana captando al odioso vecino pegar de gritos y amenazando con llamar a la policía si no callaban su “melodioso” canto rompe tímpanos.

Un “púdrete imbécil” de Donald fue su respuesta a cambio.

A medida que avanzaba el video ocurrió lo preocupante, las risas de los jóvenes disminuían hasta quedando en silencio y la razón era simple y sencilla.

Scrooge Mcduck.

Panchito sintió un bajón de sangre quedando helado con los ojos desmesurados, sin atreverse en perder un solo segundo del video.

Claramente se encontraba él mismo hablando español por lo que no le fue difícil de entender en su propio dialecto.

-muchacho, háblame bien que no se te entiende nada de tu balbuceo ni mucho menos de este holgazán-con la palma de la mano refiriéndose a Donald.

Pero al parecer, el Donald y Francisco borrachos interpretaron sus palabras en otra expresión, una más racista, ya que se enojaron y miraron al viejo pato y lo apuntaban con el dedo acusador, siendo el gallo quien hablo primero.

“- _mirash cabrón, yo te hablare mí regalada gana en eshpañol y eshte bueeeey en eshcoses, si quiere_ -“

El problema era que Mcduck le entendía perfectamente, al ser un estudioso de lenguas.

El magnate yacía terriblemente en silencio, observándolos a los dos con quietud, tanto que el solo pensamiento que fuera corriendo por aquella cabeza calculadora del viejo pato les causaba una sensación de escalofrió a ambos, ya conscientes de sus actos.

Panchito se dejo caer contra en respaldo del sofá, tragando en seco y diciéndose más para sí mismo en su natal lengua.

_-Ay no mames, me puse bien pedo anoche-_

-…….-Donald no apartaba los ojos de la grabación-jamás lo he visto muy…. muy tranquilo-

 _\- La pendejada que yo hice… ¡en frente de él!-_ nervioso _-no entiendo cómo es que sigo vivo-_

-Panch, tranquilo, estas empezando a acelerarte-

_-¡¿Cómo diablos piensas que esté tranquilo?! Ya valí verga-_

A pesar de que Donald no le entendía podría por lo menos leer la expresión en su cara, nerviosa, asustada e impotente, comprendía las emociones que lo atacaban.

-no estábamos consientes-el video ya había llegado a su fin–y creo… creo que él lo comprendió-deseando en los más profundo de su ser como su único consuelo.

- _crees… crees wuey, crees-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: En cursiva el dialogo en ingles.

 

**El Rancho**

                 Iban ambos cruzando por el portal alto y de dos arcos en media luna que daba la bienvenida al pueblo, Donald entrecerró los ojos tratando de leer aquel escrito en cursiva del blanco portal.

_-Senior Villa de Quela-_

Francisco suelta la risa.

-Señorial Villa de Quila-

Bueno, fue un buen intento, por lo menos le atino al significado, pensó para luego indagar con la mirada al lugar, los aires de la vida rural era muy notorios, los lugareños saludaban a Francisco cruzando por las calles como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida, y Donald en cortesía también les devolvía el gesto de saludo.

_-vaya… aquí todos te conocen-_

_-bueno, es un pueblo, es normal-_

Llegaron a la plazuela del lugar, un recinto con altas palmeras cercado de elegantes barrotes metálicos negros y un kiosco en el centro resaltado por la vegetación, las casas alrededor con la huella pictórica de la época de la revolución y calles pavimentadas, la chamacada rondaba jugando en la calle la pelota y apartándose conforme pasaban los autos, no circulaban tanto, lo cual no les irrumpían con el juego a causa del trafico.

 _-te seré sincero amigo mío, la imagen de este lugar no es como la cuentan allá-_ refiriéndose, obviamente a estados unidos _-un pedazo de poblado olvidado en el desierto-_

 _-y cactus, cactus por todas partes-_ viéndolo con humor.

_-¡oh si! También cactus-_

Ambos rieron.

 _-es un bonito… como lo dicen en español…_ pueblo mágico _-_

Francisco levanto una ceja, dirigiendo las riendas del caballo por unos de los tramos de la calle.

_-según yo Cósala y el Quelite son pueblos mágicos, aquí no tanto-_

_-¿bromeas?-_ escéptico.

 _-no, si quieres después de quedarnos en el rancho de mi familia te llevo a conocer el Quelite, es el más cercano-_ sonrió en respuesta- _a mi me encanto la comida del_ mesón de los Laureanos _-_

No le entendió aquello último más que la palabra comida, lo que le animaba con la idea.

Les llevo unos cuantos minutos saliendo por las afueras del pueblo adentrándose a los vastos campos de ganado y cultivos, las montañas se apreciaban en el horizonte y frondosos árboles alrededor acentuaban más la belleza de la naturaleza, escucho la voz del gallo pronunciar su nombre y Donald volteo divisando a lo lejos en donde se alcanzaba a preciar los establos y más adelante una finca de una sola planta.

Donald agrando los ojos por la fachada del lugar y discretamente vio a su amigo.

La imagen casual y desfachatada de su amigo podría darle otra impresión a cualquiera sin siquiera llegar a vincularlo que procedía de un lugar como aquella finca burguesa.

Bueno, algo tenía que explicar el capital que el gallo obtenía para viajar constantemente de un lugar a otro.

_-Panch ¿todo esto es terreno de tu familia?-_

_-si-_

_-¿tienen otros ranchos además del de tus padres?-_

_-bueno… te conté que tenía uno en Chihuahua ¿cierto? Pues… se la quedo mi hermano-_ había cierta vergüenza en el tono de su voz pero rápido la recompuso _-y el esposo de mi hermana Lupe tiene uno allá en las sierras de Durango-_

_-así que eres de aquí de Sinaloa-_

_-no, en realidad soy oriundo de Jalisco… es mi padre de Sinaloa-_

Se encontraba ligeramente nervioso, como si quisiera contarle algo pero a la vez no, bueno, eso fue la impresión de Donald de su amigo.

El fuerte aroma a tierra húmeda y rosales les llego de lleno a medida que se acercaban a la finca, masetas colgantes al pie del borde de techo de teja rojo y por encima de las bardas de medio metro con regado en grecas, una casa colorida y aires hogareños campestres. Las típicas sillas mexicanas tejidas de bambú con cojines tejidos en estambre y los ocho peldaños de escalares que daban al marco de los pilares antes de llegar a la entrada principal.

El señor Martínez, el caballo, relincho, golpeando una pesuña al suelo y agitando la cola, dándole la señal a su dueño que estaba cansado por tanto recorrido y que quería ir al establo, Francisco dio un canto levo calmando a caballo antes de ayudar a Donald a bajar del lobo del animal.

Del interior se asomo un niño, un gallito que era la versión en miniatura de Francisco y un segundo niño apareció detrás de él, al parecer mayor como de once, de plumaje un poco más claro, ambos se asomaron por el relinche del caballo curioseando por encima del marco y al ver a los recién llegados el niño mayor canturreo a viva voz, con un fuerte acento norteño.

-¡familia! ¡El tío Pancho esta aquí y con un invitado!-

Donald no le entendió al léxico del niño.

Se escucho un grito en el interior, o a Donald le pareció un grito, no sabía por el acento golpeado. Pronto una mujer apareció del interior, una gallina igual de morena como Francisco, alta y delgada con un vestido rosa corto y debido al parecido supuso que era la hermana.

-¡Francisco!-

-¡Shio!-saludos bajando del caballo-¿Qué tal preciosa? ¿Cómo está la banda?-

La mujer y los dos niños bajaron para recibirlos y pronto el gallo se vio abrazado por ella.

-creí que no vendrías-

-¿y perderme la boda de mi hermanita? ¡Ni de loco!-sin dejar el abrazo se separaron un poco para mirar mutuamente sonrientes, luego Francisco voltea hacia el pato haciendo un ademan con su mano como presentación-él es un buen amigo mío, Donald Duck, Don ella es mi hermana Roció-

Soltando su hermano mayor ella se acerco a Donald tomándole la mano en saludo y darle un besa a la mejilla.

De no ser que ya estaba acostumbrado Donald se hubiera apartado.

-llámame Shio, mucho gusto-con voz jovial, rebelando su edad.

-Donald, encantado de conocerte finalmente-hablando en español, con una ligera torpeza en la pronunciación pero clara para ser entendible.

La chica ladeo la cabeza, en un gesto involuntario típico de los gallos, fijando sus marrones ojos en los azules de Donald.

La chica era muy bella, pensó él.

-oh, usted es gringo-sonrió.

-¿es muy notorio?-correspondió la sonrisa-creo que debería mejorar mis clases de idioma-haciendo reír a la chica.

Luego su mirada la desvió en su amigo quien sostuvo al menor entre sus brazos.

-Don, el es mi hijo, Diego-

-Óla, tu…-se concentro, tratando de encontrar la palabra-tu father me ah hablado mucho de ti-

El niño no más de cinco años le miro con unos grandes ojos dorados, como los de Francisco, viendo con timidez al pato y quedándose callado.

-es algo tímido-sonrió el gallo y pellizcando de manera juguetona la mejilla del pequeño gallito-y este muchacho de aquí es mi sobrino Cuauhtemoc, el hijo de Xochitl mi hermana-

La cara de Donald hizo un extraño gesto por el trabalenguas de nombres.

-puedes decirme Temo-agito el niño su mano.

-¡vengan pasen! De seguro están cansados de tanto viaje-Shio rodeo su brazo con el de Donald y lo jalo en dirección a las escaleras, enseñando al invitado el lugar-la familia anda esperando en la mesa, llegaron justo al momento de la cena-

Francisco tardo unos minutos en reunirse con ellos puesto que tenía que dejar al caballo en el establo dejando para el pesar de Donald con la presentación de la familia, el pobre pato sonrió nervioso sintiéndose desnudo sin la presencia de su amigo.

El interior de la casa era igual de pintoresca como la del exterior, de colores cálidos y muebles cómodos, la sala de la estancia era enorme, cuadros de fotografías en los estantes de cristal y cuadros pictóricos colgadas a las paredes, dos enormes trinchadores con una impresionante colección de porcelana de cocina fina y masetas con palmas de hoja ancha, muebles de madera, techo de madera, la estructura de la casona era de una mexicana muy tradicional que al parecer ya tenía sus años y su historia.

Eran de ese tipo de casas que solo él conoció por medio de fotografías de catálogos que comúnmente buscaban los extranjeros para pasar sus vacaciones. Su mirada divago hasta que tomaron por un largo pasillo con pilares y un jardín interior de ocho metros de largo y de seis de ancho, dos enormes arbustos de bugambilias rosas y demás especies de plantas con enredaderas de copa de oro tupiendo los pilares, por arriba del jardín interno se apreciaba claramente un techo de cristal que daba la vista el cielo lleno de nubes.

Donald estaba helado.

Francisco era asquerosamente rico. 

Al fondo se encontraba la cocina y ni siquiera su mente podía procesar todo lo nuevo y de cómo imaginarse de cómo era la cocina, enorme, rustica, el estilo toscano con los colores ocres, rojos y marrones y una pared de talavera con pavorreales dibujados y chimenea, una vasta mesa rectangular con los integrantes de la familia de Francisco posando sus ojos en ellos al cruzar por el portal, Donald salió bruscamente de su impresión al escuchar su nombre por parte de Roció, siendo presentado por la familia.

Y luego sintió el roce a su lado izquierdo, viendo que por fin su amigo ya se encontraba ahí con ellos presentes.

¿Era por eso que el gallo se encontraba nervioso? ¿De qué provenía de una familia acomodada?

Bueno, él tenía un tio asquerosamente rico y avaro… pero jamás recibió un solo centavo de su parte, al contrario, él era su esclavo por no decirlo de otra manera.

Pero no, había algo más, algo que Francisco se negaba a decir, lo podía ver en sus ojos cuando se vieron esporádicamente y luego pasar a los saludos de la familia.

El gustoso olor de la comida casera le hizo salivar.

Los cuatro hermanos de Francisco yacían presentes, los dos varones y las dos mujeres.

Caleb Balam quien era el mayor de los seis hermanos, Alfonso quien se quedo con el rancho de Chihuahua, venia con su esposa María. Xochitl, la segunda menor con tres hijos se había venido sin el marido alegando que se encontraba ocupado con el trabajo y la menor quien era Roció, sentada con su prometido Carlos Bustamante, un gallo de plumajes blanco, alto y ligeramente fornido.

Francisco era el del medio junto con Guadalupe (Lupe).

De entre los hermanos, el único quien era terriblemente la copia exacta de francisco era Xochitl, una versión femenina de él y con un fuerte carácter.

Donald inclusive podría confundirse entre ambos, que podrían ser gemelos idénticos.

Temo era más tranquilo que sus hermanos menores, David y Daniel, que no paraban de hacer travesuras en la cocina, recibiendo los regaños de su madre.

La mamá de Francisco, Citlali, una gallina morena regordeta y amable, bien arreglada con un vestido y delantal, les servía los platos con comida a los recién llegados, uniéndose todos en una amena platica.  

Y Donald era el centro del tema.

De donde eres, cuál es tu oficio, tienes novia, etc. Los niños y Shio se las agarraban con él con su mundo de preguntas, Carlos seguía la conversación con su suegra y Xochitl, mientras que francisco daba de comer a su niño, cuando una pregunta le surgió, dirigiéndole una mirada de cautela a su mamá.

-y… ¿Dónde está papá?-

Un par de ojos marrones le miraron.

-tu padre fue atender unos negocios, no nos acompañara en esta semana cariño-

Aquella noticia, de alguna manera alegro al gallo, ese gesto le fue extraña para él.

-¿toda la semana?-

-probablemente-

-¿y Lupe y su marido?-

-llegaran un día antes de la boda-medito un poco-tuvieron unos contratiempos con el trabajo-

 

 

**Fotografías.**

                 Los días con la familia Gonzales fueron pasando y Donald sentía completamente relajado lejos de las presiones que giraban en torno de la suya, su tío McDuck, el pobre miserable de Felton, Daisy y su primo Gladstone Gander, aunque por otro lado extrañaba a sus sobrinos quienes se pasaban una parte de sus vacaciones en el campamento de las marmotas en algún lugar de los bosques de Canadá.

Bueno, ninguno de ellos se las pasaban mal, el tío Scrooge seguía metido en sus asuntos de negocios de petróleo con su esclavo, eh… Felton, su secretario Felton.

Y Joe McQuack en alguna parte de la ciudad de New York, no sabía nada de él de no ser por parte de su tío, llevaba meses de no saber del pelicano.

Faltaban cuatros días para que llegara el gran día y los preparativos estaban listos, las mesas, la comida, el encargo del paste y la banda de música norteña.

Los niños jugaban en el establo con Xochitl vigilando de cerca, la pareja de la boda fueron hacer unas vueltas al pueblo diciendo que al rato estarían de regreso, mientras cada uno estaba en sus asuntos Donald se dio la libertad caminando por la gran estancia de la sala contemplando las fotografías de la familia, sonriendo al ver a un pequeño francisco al lado de sus hermanos sentados por el borde del cercado de los caballos, una sonrisa de tristeza apareció en su rostro.

Su amigo había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de su familia, teniendo una vida llena de oportunidades consigo.

Los recuerdos le inundaron y cerró los ojos respirando hondamente, Donald desde temprana edad se las habría ingeniado por mantenerse por sí solo al perder a sus padres y hecho cargo de los hijos de su gemela luego de que falleciera.

La marina, su tío, los niños y su sueño de ser actor…metido en el baúl de los recuerdos.

Siempre la sombra de Mickey Mouse, en el escenario.

Él y José no tuvieron tanta suerte con sus carreras de actuación.

Con un suspiro dejo de lado sus pensamientos depresivos y tomo uno de los porta fotografías, viendo la cara sonriente de un joven Panchito siendo cargado por su madre en sus años de esbeltez, un vestido ceñido que contorneaba su figura femenina, ambos madre e hijo mirando a la cámara y saludando…

Hasta que acciono algo como un click en su cabeza.

Había algo raro, su mente tardo en procesarlo… recorriendo la mirada en cada una de las fotografías y a los sonrientes rostros inmortalizados en la imagen.

Había algo que no encajaba.

¿Qué era? Reboto en su cabeza.

Parpadeo, alejándose un poco y se sumió en silencio sus pensamientos, luego volvió a ver las fotografías y a la fotografía que sostenía en sus manos.

En todas aparecía cada miembro de la familia salvo de uno.

¿En dónde estaba el padre de Panch? Pensó para sus adentros.                                                                   

Donald se paso a la otra repisa de fotos y encontraba lo mismo que las anteriores, no había ninguna aparición del padre de su amigo.

La incógnita lo carcomía.

Algo en definitiva no estaba bien aquí.

Deja la porta de la fotografía devuelta en su lugar en un lento movimiento…

La señora Gonzales había dicho que el señor se encontraba ausente por algunos asuntos por lo que la idea de que falleciera está descartada, Donald frunció el ceño, desde un principio Francisco le estaba ocultando de algo… ¿estaba relacionado con lo de su padre? ¿Por qué no aparecía en las fotografías? ¿Estarían divorciados sus padres?... ¿tanto le daba peno de contarle eso a él?

No quería ser un entrometido en los asuntos familiares de su amigo pero algo que no le encajaba.

La curiosidad entro en él.

Escucho la voz de dicho gallo llamar el nombre de su sobrino a fuera de la casa y el pobre de Temo salió, con cubeta en mano y un trapeador, seguramente para realizar la tarea que, su madre Xochitl le había encargado a su hermano Francisco y este se la pasaba a su sobrino para no hacerlas.

Curioso, Temo le recordaba a él, siendo el chacho de todo mundo.

Dio una última mirada a las fotografías antes de dirigirse a la puerta, después le preguntaría a Francisco respecto al misterio que circulaba sobre su padre y la ausencia de su presencia en las fotos de la familia.

 

 

**La boda.**

                  El resto de los amigos y conocidos llegaran alrededor de las once de la mañana en la catedral de la iglesia de Quila, eran apenas las ocho y toda la familia se alistaba, las amigas de Roció le ayudaban con el ajuste del vestido en los cubículos de la iglesia mientras que el resto esperaba afuera haciendo tiempo.

Donald miro a su amigo quien bebía una lata de refresco, este noto que era observado bajo la mirada cautelosa del pato por lo que volteo hacia él con la ceja en alto.

Hablando obviamente en ingles, para tener una conversación fluida entre ellos.

_-¿te ocurre algo?-_

Donald entrecerró los ojos, cruzado de brazos.

_-la verdad si… es algo que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza durante toda la semana-_

_-¿y qué es?-_

_-la persona que entrega la novia-_

Ambos guardaron silencio… uno muy incomodo.

El gallo dio otro sorbo a la bebida.

_-no estamos en un lugar apropiado para hablar de eso…-_

Donald se inclino, observando el nerviosismo en él a pesar del temblé sereno en el rostro del gallo.

_-¿Por qué no es apropiado?-_

Francisco desvió la mirada a otro lado, haciendo una mueca.

_-Panch… ¿en dónde está tu padre?-_

_-que no es lugar para hablar de eso-_

_-has estado evitándome ese tema todo la semana ¿Por qué?-_

_-tú… tú no comprendes, no es sencillo explicarlo-_

_-pruébame-_

Francisco volteo encontrándose con la mirada de determinación de Donald, aquella miraba que era capaz de intimidarle.

_-hablamos en ingles, nadie sería capaz de entendernos-_

El gallo frunció el ceño, sin apartar la mirada de entre ellos, como un duelo de mirada, los minutos pasaron y Francisco la desvió, con la duda en su expresión.

 _-no es que no confié en ti, simplemente no encuentro_ _la manera o la ocasión de poder explicártelo…-_ suspiro y lentamente volteo hacia Donald _-hay algo que no sabes de mi familia y… no sé si deba decírtelo-_

_-es… algo malo-_

_-malo no cabe en la expresión de la descripción-_

Los ojos dorados de Francisco se detuvieron a un determinado punto y Donald siguió la dirección de la mirada del gallo, Lupe y su marido reían con los otros hermanos de algo que estaba contando animando el ambiente.

_-soy el hijo de un pez gordo-_

La expresión en el rostro de Donald fue neutra, sin pisca de emoción y volteo hacia Francisco quien le observaba en silencio.

 _-mi familia no son solo ganaderos o agricultores… también son del crimen organizado-_ su voz fue lenta, cuidadosa, solo para que Donald le escuchara _-el marido de mi hermana Lupe y mi padre son narcos-_ la revelación fue un tremendo golpe _-Poncho también está metido-_

Ahora entendía el porte del nerviosismo de su amigo en un principio.

Los dos guardaron un largo silencio, Donald bajo la mirada con suma cautela, fijo en Francisco, pronunciando con lentitud.

_-¿tú también estas metido?-_

El otro negó con la cabeza.

Aquello fue la mejor noticia que sintió oír, logrando dejar de contener la respiración que no sabía en qué momento había estado conteniendo.

_-tuve una fuerte disputa con mi padre antes de irme de México… y ya que como sabes, me cambie el nombre cuando entre en el medio artístico pero no fue solo por eso… sino también para despistar a los sicarios que iban tras de mí en ese entonces, enemigos de mi padre que me acechaban en Chihuahua-_

La sangre de Donald helo, sintiendo un vacio a la boca del estomago.

_-Poncho los expulso cuando entro al cartel… peleo el territorio y hasta ese entonces las cosas se han mantenido tranquilas, el cartel del pacifico no pueden pisar Chihuahua y se mantienen al marguen con los de Juárez-_

Donald bajo la mirada guardando cierta discreción, escuchando lo que Francisco le estaba contando lo que era un secreto de confidencial. 

_-ahorita mi padre no se en donde ande pero no creo que logre asistir a la boda de Shio-_

La ausencia de las fotos… en la familia, era por protección a ellos, para mantenerse en la clandestinidad.

_-puedo… saber su nombre-_

El silencio fue su respuesta.

Donald por un lado lo comprendía.

-¡Oigan! ¿Por qué tan serios y apartados en el rincón? Anímense que estamos en una boda-soltó en júbilo Alfonso, haciéndoles señal con la mano de que se fueran a reunir con ellos, apuntando la hora del evento.

Francisco disimulo muy bien las cosas igual que Donald, como si aquella conversación no hubiese salido a la luz.

 

 

**La Fiesta.**

               En el rancho todo mundo bailaba a las altas horas de la noche al son de la música norteña, Shio y Carlos bailaba muy felices viéndose mutuamente como los enamorados que eran siendo fotografiados a diestra y siniestra por Lupe y las comadres sin perderse de cada momento para integrar en el álbum de la familia.

Donald ayudaba a servir los plastos junto con Temo a los invitados, mientras la Señora Gonzales tenía el mando de la cocina teniendo ayuda de los sirvientes de la casa, llevando las bandejas de platos servidos y ser dejados en las mesas de los comensales.

Había una gran multitud de invitados, muchos de la familia del novio y amigos de parte de todos con un total de veinte mesas, la cerveza circulaba sin chistar y otros se sumaban a la pista del baile.

Diego yacía quietecito en la cocina comiendo tranquilamente de su postre, acompañando a su abuela sentado en la mesa, sus primos entraban como locos de atar con pistolas de agua haciendo un relajo en la cocina.

-¡niños! ¡Fuera de aquí!-

Demando la señora Gonzales y pronto los diablillos de Xochitl salieron riendo y brincos siguiendo con su guerra de pistolas de agua con los otros críos de su edad.

Cuauhtémoc entro, con las piernas temblando, había tendido un total de mesas y lo peor de todo había sido víctima de sus hermanos y demás niños agarrándolo como tiro al blanco, empapado de pies a cabeza escurriendo el agua de su ropa.

-¡abuela! Mamá no me hace caso, me está ignorando-

-¿tiene el micrófono a la mano?-

-si…-

-olvídate de ella muchacho, ponte un impermeable y evade a tus hermanos-

-…para ti es simple decirlo-

Pero el niño obedeció como un perrito dirigiéndose rumbo a su habitación por una muda de ropa y un impermeable amarillo y tomo otra orden para una de las mesas.

Donald terminaba de dejar las bebidas en una de las mesas tomándose un breve descanso y dirigió la mirada al lugar de la banda, encontrando a Xochitl y Francisco haciendo un dúo con la banda.

Eran buenos los dos.

“Me dijiste hola…   
con una sonrisa por cierto tan linda como el mismo cielo,   
te puse nerviosa cuando por travieso te toque tu pelo,   
era la primera vez que te miraba todo fue tan tierno,   
nunca lo olvide...”   
  
“Te dije mi nombre…   
me dijiste el tuyo y después charlamos unas cuantas horas,   
hubo conexión desde el primer instante te veías hermosa,   
eras como un ángel y de puro gusto yo te di una rosa...”   
  
“Y te pregunte…   
¡Háblame De Ti!  
de todos tus gustos cuántos años tienes y a que te dedicas,   
si sales con alguien igual y con suerte te encuentro solita,   
y dime qué opinas crees que existe el amor a primera vista,   
la verdad yo sí...”

 

“¡Háblame De Ti!”

Sonrió y dejando su puesto se encamino al interior de la casa para dejar la bandeja y reunirse con la señora de la casa, los niños pasaron corriendo a su lado y Donald los seguía con la mirada teniendo un recuerdo fugas de sus niños.

Ojala los niños hubiesen tenido un tiempo con él en vez de ir a la excursión de las marmotas.

Se restregó el rostro, cansado y dejo la bandeja en la mesa del trinchador de la cocina para servirse el plato de comida.

No fue hasta que se detuvo a mirar al gallo que lo observaba en silencio masticando un trozo de pan horneado y el tarro de cerveza a la mano.

Los ojos dorados repararon contra los suyos, haciéndo que detuviera el paso.

Aquel sujeto tenia la misma mirada de su amigo, era fornido y pese que se encontraba sentado Donald intuía la altura del tipo de alrededor de un metro setenta, su plumaje era oscuro y pulcro, el sombrero norteño levemente inclinado hacia adelante al ras de los ojos dorados y la chamarra de cuero negro con una bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello.

No lo había visto antes, ni siquiera llegar con los invitados, pero debía estar emparentado con la familia Gonzales debido al notorio parentesco físico y sobre todo comer dentro de la cocina con total familiaridad y confianza.

El gallo movió su mano como un gesto de saludo y leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Hola-

-Ola-respondió en automático Donald.

El gallo le miro con fije al oírlo hablar y le regalo una sonrisa de lado.

- _tú debes de ser el gringo ¿no? Donald Duck-_

Donald parpadeo por el ingles tan fluido y contesto por inercia de igual modo.

_-eh, sí, soy un invitado del hermano de la novia, este señor…-_

_-Miguel Ángel Quintero-_ luego entrecerró los ojos ladeando la cabeza- _¿nos conocemos de algún lado muchacho?-_

Aquello lo tomo de sorpresa.

_-ah… no creo señor, es la primera vez que nos vemos-_

_-¿de verdad?-_ hiso un gesto como de meditar- _… te me hacías familiar de algún lado-_

También Donald trato de hacer memoria, por si hubiera conocido de algún lado al gallo pero en nada le vinculaba y luego mira alrededor de la cocina, extrañado.

_-¿y la señora Gonzales?-_

Miguel le miro mientras tomaba un sorbo del tarro.

- _fue a traer el pastel de los tortolos, junto con los sirvientes… no alcance a saludarla, justo acabo de llegar y traje esto-_ se movió de su asiento y enseño un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en lazos blancos _-¿te molestaría si las hechas en un jarrón con agua?-_

Las tomo buscando con la mirada un traste en donde echar el agua, hasta que Miguel le sugerido buscar en las puertas de bajo de lavaplatos, encontrando una cubeta en donde las deposito.

_-¿Cómo están los novios?-_

_-están justos en este momento liderando la pista de baile_ -

 _-¿no lo ha pisado aun? Wow, la niña siempre tuvo pies izquierdos o el tipo es indestructible a esos tacones_ -miro por la ventana que daba vista a la fiesta.

_-¿Por qué no va a pasar a saludar? No se ah perdido nada de la fiesta-_

_-me parece que estoy mejor aquí dentro, no quiero arruinar nada-_

_-¿Por qué piensa que la arruinaría?-_

_-porque hay algunos que no quieren verme-_ sonrió con melancolía, apoyando el mentón en la mano dejando el cojo a la mesa.

“Ya no te buscaré…   
ya estuvo bueno de pedir perdón,   
se acabaron mis argumentos…   
no tengo más opción.   
  
Que desprenderme de tu cuerpo   
y del aroma que dejaste en mí…   
ya no te buscaré   
me iré lejos de ti.   
  
Ya no te rogare…   
te doy mi tiempo al querer volver,   
se agotaron mis energías…   
no te hice entender.   
  
Que aunque me equivoque es cierto   
pero es algo muy normal y ese error tal vez…   
fue tu pretexto perfecto para separarte de mí!”

La voz de Francisco sonaba con el conjunto y Miguel cerró los ojos, escuchándolo.

_-sabes… a él desde niño le encantaba siempre estar arriba del escenario, a la primera oportunidad que tenia se escabullía de la escuela para irse a la plaza a reunirse con los músicos, honestamente no sé de donde lo saco-_

Donald guardo silencio, contemplando al gallo con suma quietud.

Hasta que le cayó el veinte, de con quien estaba tratando.

“¡A lo mejor ese no fue el problema!   
¡A lo mejor tú nunca me quisiste!   
¡A lo mejor buscabas un pretexto para irte!   
  
¡A lo mejor tus besos eran falsos!   
¡y en mí buscabas el placer de un rato!   
Por eso ya no te buscaré no tiene caso   
ya no te buscaré…”

Sin mal no recordaba que en una ocasión su amigo le había dicho que Quintero Gonzales era su apellido real en vez del actual, Donald medito un poco, llegando a la conclusión de que la familia había adoptado el uso del apellido de la madre y no la de padre.

Y si no se equivocaba tenia frente a él a Miguel Ángel Quintero Liara, un líder del cartel de Sinaloa, buscado en tanto Estado Unidos como en México.

Donald estaba teniendo conversación con un pez gordo y cuyo apodo distintivo era por tener la costumbre de silbar antes de bañar a sus enemigos con gasolina y echarles fuego, tal como los describían en las noticas.

“El Ruiseñor” dio un sobresalto y giro en dirección de las bandejas tiradas en el piso, Donald se llevaba una mano a la cien recargándose en el lavaplatos, debido a la posición que había adoptado el pato blanco el gallo creyó que sufría de un agudo dolor de cabeza.

 _-¿estás bien?-_ escucha la voz del El Ruiseñor y de cómo se levantaba del asiento y en auto reflejo la mano de Donald se alzó en alto en señal de que guardara en su lugar.

 _-estoy bien, si… es solo que yo, me destantee_ -

_-… estas temblando-_

_-¿lo estoy?-_ se miro a sí mismo, en efectiva estaba temblando.

No tuvo más remedio, dejo que El Ruiseñor le ayudara por lo menos a tomar asiento.

Se encontraba absorto, no podía creer el hecho que su amigo fuera hijo del El Ruiseñor, ni mucho menos que él mismo estuviera ahí teniendo una conversación civilizada con dicho mafioso.

Tenía que ser una ruleta cruel del universo, Donald sonrió con amargura pese a la incredulidad que le azotaba.

El no culpaba a Francisco por querer ocultárselo.

Y si que tenia mil motivos para hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, este es un headcanon que tengo de Panchito, respecto a su lado familiar.  
> Dato del padre de Panchito.  
> Alias “El ruiseñor”, apodo que gano por tener la costumbre de silbar antes de ejecutar a sus rivales prendiéndoles con fuego.  
> si, suena muy rudo, me atrevere a decir
> 
> Yo provengo de un estado en el que tu vecino puede ser un narco, tu maestro de escuela o el dueño de una tienda en particular y eso es muy normal, por lo general la gente si tienen cuidado de con quien se mete, es una realidad en parte y pues como Panchito es mexicano la idea no se me hacia tan, como quien dice, radical o lejana, es mi más sincera opinión.
> 
> Aqui las canciones:  
> Banda MS “Hablame de ti”  
> La Arrolladora Banda El Limón “Ya No Te Buscaré”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esta es parte de los comic Brasileños de este lorito  
> este capitulo es un poco más pesado de tono respecto a conflictos de una familia disfuncional.

 

**Regreso Mamá**

-¿sabes cómo se llaman por lo menos? ¿Lo sabes? ¡Anda dímelo! ¡Dime como se llaman tus hijos!- ella tartamudeo indefensa a lo que José soltó una sombría risa, dejando de lado aquel carácter tan distintivo de él, dejando atrás lo simpático de su persona- no lo sabes verdad ¿y sabes por qué? –Se señalo a sí mismo- ¡porque yo se los di!-

La mujer retrocedió temblorosa y apartando la mirada sin poder evitarlo.

-¡yo les di sus nombres! Yo se los di ¡yo! ¡¿Tú qué hiciste?! ¡Los abandonaste en la puerta de alguien más! ¿Y te haces llamar madre, no es cierto? ¡Maldita ramera!-

Minerva le suelta la bofetada, una tan fuerte que volteo la cara de José dejándolo callado y estático en su lugar mientras que este se llevaba una mano a su mejilla adolorida y roja por el golpe. Un incomodo silencio reinaba en el ambiente de la cocina, tan tenso que inclusive podía ser cortado con un cuchillo de mantequilla, ninguno de los dos hermanos se atrevía hablar o realizar algún movimiento o tan si quiera el ver la cara del otro.

Aun tensa y su cuerpo lleno de espasmos, Minerva mete con lentitud su mano al bolso, sacando un largo sobre color beige y dejándolo sobre la mesa al tenerla más cercana a ella, sin pronunciación alguna se acomodo el vestido y se acomodo las plumas que yacían erizadas de la tensión, en ningún momento miro a José y si lo hubiera hecho este no le habrá correspondido, dio la vuelta y se marcho sin despedirse escuchándose el golpeteo de sus tacones encaminándose a la salida de la casa y dejando a José en aquella silenciosa estancia.

Néstor caminaba como de costumbre a ir en visita de su amigo, esperando encontrarlo como de costumbre holgazaneando en su amada hamaca a la sombre del árbol, el joven cuervo silbaba alegre y cuando iba subiendo por la colina empedrada diviso por el rabillo del ojo a lo lejos la silueta de un papagayo de plumajes verdes salir de la casa y tomar camino dándole la espalda.

Y si su visión no lo engañaba dirigía que se quitaba las lágrimas del rostro pasando nada más su muñeca y seguí su camino con la cabeza en alto.

No fue hasta que los engranes de su cabeza comenzaron a funcionar y pronto el cuervo cayó en la cuenta de que aquella persona no se trataba de su amigo, pese de lo notorio de su parentesco, resonando un nombre familia a la punta de la lengua.

-¿Minerva?-

¿Era ella?

Llego un punto en que llego por fin perderla de vista y Néstor apresuro el paso llegando a la casa y cruzar por el portal, con el gesto de extrañeza en él.

La vivienda de José era pequeña y sencilla, por lo que no le tomo dar unos cuantos pasos en cruzar a la cocina.

-oye Zé, me acabo de encontrar a Minerva saliendo de tu casa-

Néstor se fijo en su amigo y luego se detuvo, guardando silencio, observando que el papagayo yacía al pie de la estufo sosteniendo algo entre sus manos con un gestos extraño en su mirada.

Divagando su mirada oscura entre dicho sobre y su amigo la voz de Néstor salió con cuidado.

-… ¿Zé?-

La otra ave parecía reaccionar, aunque algo taciturno.

-No puedo hacerlo Néstor… no puedo-

Aquella voz, se sentía tan lejana en su amigo, apagada y monótona.

El semblante de Néstor cambio, preocupado, ya que eran raras las veces que el malandro adoptara aquella actitud, no desde aquella vez que falleció su tío, que era lo más cercano que tenia de un padre.

-¿no puedes hacer qué?-

-quemarlo-señalo dicho sobre-esto no es mío, es de los niños- miro al fuego de la estufa con un extraño brillo de determinación en sus ojos azules-si no lo fuera lo quemaría con mucho gusto-

-¿y que trae ese sobre, Zé?-titubeo, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-cuarenta mil reales-

Néstor palideció y con un bajón de su sangre sintiéndose helado.

-este dinero es de los niños y no lo puedo quemar-

-…-frunciendo el ceño se acerco a paso precavido levantando su mano en señal-José, aléjate de la estufa-el loro obedeció siendo guiado por su amigo y Néstor por fin giro de la perilla apagando el fuego y mirando hacia el loro.

José no dejaba de ver con resentimiento el sobre.

-¿ella lo ha hecho antes?-señalo al sobre, el otro asintió con lentitud.

-una vez… cuando ellos apenas eran unas crías-

-¿Por qué nunca me lo mencionarte?-

-tú sabes bien porque-desvió su atención hacia la mirada del cuervo, con el gesto fruncido-nueve años… nueve malditos años, Néstor ¿llamo? ¿Escribió? ¿y hasta ahora se le ocurre aparecer después de tanto y recamarlos así como así?-

-… Minerva se equivoco, Zé-

-si claro, de no ser por mí no habrían sobrevivido en la calle-

Néstor no podía contradecirle ya que tenían razón esas palabras por muy horribles que sonaran.

-estuvo ausente en sus vidas durante nueve años y ahora me sale con esto-apunta al sobre del dinero-me vale un comino con que los quiere y se preocupa por ellos cuando estuvo ausentes nueve años dentro de sus vidas ¿te parece bien?-soltó con rabia en lo ultimo alzando el brazo con el sobre en la mano-¡Dios! mi padre fue un bastardo alcohólico pero nunca nos tiro a la calle dejándonos a la suerte-

Afuera de la ventana de la cocina, dando al patio trasero, el cuerpo de Zico se estremeció, tragando con dificultad, había escuchado todo antes de la llegada de Néstor y hasta este punto sus piernas parecían ya no poder su propio peso del estremecimiento que le atacaba, por lo que reunió un poco de su fuerza de voluntad para seguir escuchando con el resto conteniendo el ardor en sus ojos marrones.

No sabía ni siquiera de cómo sentirse al respecto de todo eso.

-¿qué les vas a decir?-el joven escucho atentamente la voz del cuervo-¿Qué harás con eso?-

-no lo sé… es de ellos, se los tendré que decir-

Zico cerró los ojos pegando la cabeza a la pared, respirando hondo y apretando los puños, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro en un silencioso o nulo sollozo, sonriendo con amargura y mirando al cielo lleno de nubes.

Demonios, se maldijo en sus adentro, ya ni siquiera sabía de cómo idearse de una forma de librarse de la futura e incómoda conversación con su tío y aquel “pequeño” asunto.

Su madre volvió, solo para volver dejar en ausencia su presencia aun más profunda a la herida tirándole sal. Y eso era sumamente peor.

 El dinero no puede reemplazar la falta de cariño ni mucho menor comprar un perdón.

Él la quería y seguramente su hermano también, pero al parecer su madre no podía compartir lo mismo.

Que amarga podía ser la vida.


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Paperinik**

                   En el trascurso de toda la noche le había sido imposible sino más que insoportable el tratar de conciliar el sueño, con cada movimiento sus hombros gritaban de dolor, su espalda baja le impedía estar por más tiempo recostado en el colchón de la cama puesto que le provocaba dolores y espasmos dolorosos, el ardor de sus rodillas le hacían soltar una que otra queja cada vez que se movía de posición, a pesar de haberse automedicado con analgésicos y tratado con las cortadas de sus brazos, eran heridas muy leves en realidad, sin llegar a perforaciones, el dolor físico y muscular lo estaba acabando. Reprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos, Donald mordía la parte inferior de su pico aguantando lo más que podía el dolor, ni siquiera él mismo entendía como a esas alturas no se había desmayado de tanta agonía que asfixiaba su cuerpo.

Movió ligeramente el cuello hacia un lado en específico de la habitación solo para escuchar uno de sus huesos tronar en la acción, soltando un “auchs” mientras fijaba la mirada al aparato del despertador.

Faltaban veinte cinco minutos para las seis de la madrugada, se había pasado toda la noche sin una hora de sueño y se sentía mucho más fatigado y mareado, mirando al techo sin interés alguno, a las aspas del abanico girar y girar, la única fuente de ventilación en su recamara. Por muy para su pesar tomo las fuerzas para levantarse y sentarse en el borde del colchón, deslizando sus pies por el suelo y reprimiendo otro quejido agudo se encamino a la puerta de la habitación, bajando a la planta baja hasta la cocina y preparar el desayuno de sus sobrinos. Preparo los platos y sirvió jugo de naranja, cubriendo el desayudo con otro plato encima utilizándolo como tapadera para que no se enfriaran los panes tostados fritos en mantequilla y mermelada, miro con orgullo su pequeña obra culinaria, a los tres platos depositados sobre la mesa y las bolsas de lunchs del almuerzo a un lado de estas. El estomago de Donald no le apetecía nada en esos momentos por lo que decidió dejarlo para después y subir a la segunda planta y alistarse en el aseo personal.

El agua caliente de la regadera era el tipo de cálmante que imploraba su adolorido cuerpo, dejándolo divagar disfrutando de la sensación de goce que le brindaba, aunque sea tan solo unos cuantos minutos, ese goce momentáneo valía la pena.

Acomodando a la perfección su ropa, procurando que las mangas largas de su informe negro cubrieran los vendajes de sus brazos, los hematomas de su rostro no eran muy notorios ya que las plumas blancas las ocultaban fuera de la vista, salvo de la hinchazón de su mejilla izquierda que se veía ligeramente en el espejo, paso su mano a esa zona del rostro, sintiendo el ardor bajo sus dedos. El bulto de los hematomas alrededor de su abdomen cuidadosamente vendado de gasas, fácilmente disfrazadas bajo una camiseta interior y el suéter del uniforme, el lado de sus costillas dolía, pero de ello ya no tenía más remedio, tomo de un frasco que guardaba recelosamente al fondo del cajón de ropa, tomando de un puñado de pastillas y llevándoselas a la boca y tragando un largo sorbo de la botella de agua que había dejado arriba de tocador la noche anterior, se miro al espejo soltando un suspiro y tras unos minutos de pie con los brazos posados en el tocador recargando su pesado y lastimado cuerpo, salió de la habitación.

Devuelta a su guardia en la torre Ducklair.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

**Molestia**

En una colonia de la favela Xurupita.

Un papagayo de plumajes verdes y camiseta roja y deshilachada de las mangas al igual que su short en el mismo estado silbaba alegre una entonada.

-¡ahora sí! ¡Te voy a chingar cabrón!-

Y con una sonrisa maliciosa que desentonaba la locura, acciono el botón del apagador de incendios liberando el chorro espumoso y frio a su blanco. El músico paro de tocar de su saxófono y lanzo el grito al cielo al verse cubierto por la masa espumosa, sacudió los brazos y resbalo del techo llevándose consigo tejas sueltas al suelo.

Zé continúo la persecución del pobre músico quien se había alojado en su techo y tocar horas y horas el endemoniado saxofón.

-¡hey! Amor y paz, bro-el hippie corrió lo más lejos de Zé.

-¡ten tu puto amor y paz, puto!-

 

 

**Muerte.**

El pequeño Robín, un cuervo y sobrino de Néstor, rompió en llanto.

Y Zico y Zeca sudaron frio, mirándose mutuamente ambos.

-es tu culpa-acuso Zico a su hermano.

-¿disculpa? ¿Mi culpa?-las manos al pecho a sí mismo y frunciendo el ceño-tú fuiste el asesino de la paloma-

-yo no lo atropelle pendejo-

Con el gesto nervioso Zeca giro hacia el pequeño cuervo, caído de rodillas en el suelo y llorando a más no poder.

No podía culparlo, el pobre animal estaba aplastado con la masca de la llanta de la bicicleta y derramada en sangre.

No la había visto y al parecer el animal ya yacía herido.

-arrollaste al animal, animal-Zico le echo más leña al fuego, presionando el dedo acusador al pecho del otro.

-fue… un accidente y ¡ah! Robin ¡por favor cállate!-

El pequeño paro agrandando los ojos y desbordantes de lagrimas pero sin poder evitarlo se le contrajo una mueca de dolor y echo a llorar otra vez.

-¡mira lo que hicisteis! Aparte de asesino eres un insensible con el mocoso!-empujo a su hermano ganando despertar su furia tal cual como él.

-¡insensible tu animal!-

Antes de que los dos hermanos pelearan escucharon unos aleteos haciéndoles guardar silencio, esperaron unos segundos y los sonidos volvieron a pronunciarse, volteando al origen del ruido.

La paloma, en un estado horrible y ensangrentado, movía un ala, en una extraña posición anormal.

Incluso Robin había dejado de llorar, fijando sus infantiles ojos al animalito, se levanto y corrió hacia él.

-¡está bien! Zeca, Zico, está bien!-

Robin hiso el intento de agarrar al animal pero por los movimientos que hacia parecía que brincaba y esto le ocasiono un temor en el niño. Zico al fin tomo a la paloma herida entre sus manos y comenzando a examinarla con la mirada.

-¿se pondrá bien el palomito?-

Miro a Robin y luego a la paloma y sonrió.

-por supuesto que se pondrá bien… es más ve por mi bicicleta ¿puedes?-

Robin asintió y tropo por la bicicleta arrumbada en el camino empedrado de la colina.

-Zeca-el gemelo volteo topándose con una expresión seria en su hermano-llévate a Robin devuelta a la villa, no quiero que vea lo que voy hacer-

Entrecerró los ojos con cautela, no gustándole el tono de su gemelo.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

 -hermano… la paloma ya no tiene remedio-hablando en voz baja solo para que el otro le oyeron, lejos de Robin, la mirada oscura de ambos se encontraron, tomando la decisión más difícil de todas en su tan corta edad de once-llévate a Robin, me encargo de esto-

Un sentimiento fuere y doloroso cayó en ellos, no sabiendo que decir a continuación, sabiendo perfectamente lo que aquello conllevaban las palabras de Zico.

-aquí esta-

Robin traía consigo la bicicleta, que le superaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura, Zeco miro de reojos a su hermano unos segundos más y sonrió al menor.

-Robin, Zico se va a quedar aquí hasta que vuele la paloma mientras tu y yo nos iremos de vuelta a Xurupita-

El cuervo ladeo la cabeza, extrañado.

-¿no me puedo quedar para ayudar?-

-no, va a ser muchas horas… tú tío se deberá estar preguntando en donde andamos-

-mmm… de acuerdo-

Así Zeco y Robin prendieron el viaje de tres kilómetros, el menor volteo y agito su bracito en señal de despedida y sonriente.

-¡recupérate palomillo!-

Cuando estuvieron a un cierto tramo de distancia, lejos, Zico bajo la mirada con el pobre animalillo retorciéndose entre sus manos, abriendo y cerrando el pico en un mudo gesto y extraño chillido, el ala temblaba y las patas traseras se enroscaba de manera antinatural, acaricio el lomo de la paloma, ignorando la sangre o el bulto de la espalda en un intento de calmarla, chistando en voz baja.

Aquello parecía funcionar, puesto que la paloma dejaba de agitarse.

Un sentimiento desgarrador cayó en su pecho, como el recibir una apuñadaba al tórax.

Tomo una respiración profunda.

-lo siento por esto…-torció el cuello y todo quedo en silencio.

Con sus manos escavó la tierra haciendo un agujero, depositando a la paloma con lentitud y le hecho tierra sellando la tumba.

Se miro las manos, aquellas que había sostenían a la paloma, pigmentadas con sangre, unos segundos pasaron y Zico se vio restregando sus manos a la tierra tratando de borrar la sangre.

Con el ante brazo se aparto las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus ojos y continúo el camino de regreso a la villa Xupurita, con calma, guiando la bicicleta.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Octubre

_Su respiración entrecortada tratando de llenar en grandes bocanadas de oxigeno pasar inútilmente por las vías de sus pulmones, que a dada por su apariencia actual en esos momentos se tenía la impresión de echarse en plena maratón, maldiciendo entre diente su mala condición física al faltarle el aliento y paladar reseca._

_No eran ni apenas la madrugada en la que el frio reinaba las oscuras y solitarias calles en la que se vocifero contra él, esquivando los obstáculos que se encontraban regados entre las aceras de aquella colonia de la favela y alcanzando a dar la vuelta a la esquina de la acera llegando a su destino con frenesí._

_A tropezones por culpa de la agujetas de sus tenis término cara contra el piso, raspándose las rodillas y los codos, y en su furor se arrastro por el jardín mal cortado e húmedo y en segundos después embistió su cuerpo contra la puerta, cansado y jadiando sonrió aunque algo nervioso y rápido busco entre sus bolsillo las llaves, lanzando otra maldición al no hallar la llave correcta de las miles que yacía en su llavero_

_¿¡Porque mierdas tenia tanto cochinero de llaves?! Grito mentalmente a sí mismo._

_Rápidamente comenzó a ser presa del pánico, sus manos temblaban a más no poder, tiritando los juegos de llaves entre sus manos sonoramente al no encontrar la que quería._

_Grito al borde del llanto, llanto que ya le fue inútil reprimir._

_Finalmente dio con la correcta y pronto un manchón verdoso se vio relampagueando al interior de la casa cerrando de un reverendo portazo tras de sí._

_Al estar adentro repagó su espalda contra la superficie fría de la madera y dejándose caer con piernas temblorosas bajo suelo aun sin dejar fuera la pequeña crisis nerviosa sufrida dentro de su sistema._

_De pronto un pequeño grito escapo de él a causa de los fuertes golpes provenientes de afuera de la casa, dio un brinco del susto e su sangre helo su atormentado cuerpo._

_-¡abre! ¡Sabemos que estas ahí!-_

_Hablo una voz masculina_

_Entre sollozos y palidecido con la expresión desencajada, retrocedió atemorizado arrastrándose sin atreverse a apartar de si mira la dirección de la puerta hasta llevar a espantarse con la pared contraria._

_Más golpes procedieron de esta, continuando ser constantes el sonar de las palmas contra la madera de la puerta._

_-¡¡abre la puta puerta!!-_

_Otro gemido de angustia intento escapársele de no ser de la opresión de sus manos contra su boca, dejando escúrraseles las lagrimas tras sus mejillas e empapando sus manos como ríos_

_Quería que pararan, ¿por qué no paraban? ¡¡Porque simplemente no le dejan en paz de una jodida vez y ya!!_

_La casa que una permanecía a oscuras se vio inundada del sonoro estruendo de los golpes que ahora venían de las ventanas._

_Su cuerpo cayó en una helada infernal al caer en cuenta del quebrar de los cristales sin control._

_Estaban adentro… los bastardos estaban adentro!!_

_El crujir de los cristales bajo el peso de las suelas le sacaron del quicio, hasta que alcanzo a divisar entre el lumbral de la habitación continua que daba a la sala del comedor las siluetas oscuras que se asomaban desde el pasillo._

_Esas sonrisas…esas diabólicas expresiones dibujar sus rostros y el brillo de esos ojos desquiciantes apuntar a su dirección le habían llevar su alma al diablo haciéndole sentir miserablemente vulnerable, encogiéndose en apenas en un ovillo desde su lugar._

_-oh, aquí te encuentras preciosidad-_

 

NOOOOO

-basta!-

-NOOOO DEJEDME-

-¡basta tío! ¡Tranquilo!-

-APARTAOS DE MI BESTIAS-

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe a causa del baldazo de agua fría y uno que otros pedacitos de hielo chocar contra su cara, empapado e desorientado dejándolo descolocado fuera del lugar.

Un golpe seco cayo a su lado,  haciéndole brincar desprevenido y dirigir su atención al control remoto que yacía en el piso.

Su pecho subía y bajaba ruidosamente dejando en evidencia su respirar frenético con ambos brazos en alto a lado al lado y la vista fija al frente, sintiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo escurrir el agua de entre sus plumas.

Al pasar de unos minutos aun desubicado giro el rostro topándose con los rostros afligidos y asustadizos de los pequeños niños que apenas le constaba reconocer, fijando atentamente su mirada en ellos.

Uno de los niños portaba en sus manos una jarra de plástico anaranjado, en su expresión yacía temblorosa e le miraba cauteloso y el segundo gimoteando quedamente apretando con sus pequeñas manitas su camiseta tratando de reprimir su llanto.

Hasta que cayó en cuento en donde se encontraba y quiénes eran los niños frente a él.

José observo a sus sobrinos saliendo de su shock momentáneo mirando de reojos la pantalla de la televisión que dejaba correr las imágenes del canal de la película en la que él… y si la memoria no le fallaba, se había entretenido de ver la maratón del especial del canal de _pánico_ hasta morir del aburrimiento y quedarse dormido en el sofá.

Tonto especial de noche de brujas.

¿Quien le mandaba a él soñar con ser la fulana en apuros de la misma película que se encontraba justamente viendo en aquellos momentos? pensaba el loro viendo como la chica  de la televisión corría asustada intentando escapar de los maniáticos de hostal, llenando su visión de sangre y viseras las escenas de la pantalla.

José rápidamente desvió su atención hacia los niños que gimoteaban entre moqueos y sollozos, aun asustados de los gritos desgarradores de su tío había hecho minutos atrás.

-oh niños….- su gesto se contrario, maldiciéndose consigo mismo- tranquilos… solo tuve una pesadilla-sonrió, aunque de manera inútil.

Zeca se soltó llorando como plena Magdalena, siendo tomado entre los brazos de su tío tratando de calmar al niño, José hiso un gesto de desagrado al no imaginándose por lo que tuvieron que pasar sus sobrinos con él gritando como lunático revolcándose contra el sofá, pareciera que los infantes hubieran vivido la mismísima escena del exorcista con él de protagonista.

-ya Zeca…. Tranquilo- acunándolo suavemente

Zico al contrario de su hermano, pareció írsele el susto, destensando su cuerpo y dejando colgar sus brazos a ambos lados con la jarra en mano.

José le agradeció en silencio por la táctica rápida del menor… aunque amenazara su salud con la pesca de una gripe a consecuencia del baño extra frio.

-¿pesadilla? ….pesadilla ¡Pareciera que te estuvieran asesinando!- reclamo el menor con un ligero temblor- no me extraña que media cuadra se hubiera levantado con tus gritos-

-Nicolae…- advirtió José, mandándole callar con la mirada mientras trataba de consolar a Zeca.

Pero al parecer las palabras del menor no eran broma, ya que pronto se escucho desde el otro lado del pasillo el estampar de la puerta de la entrada de la casa en la que se vieron correr dos siluetas oscuras que hicieron sobresaltar del espanto aun vivido del sueño de José, el loro adulto sintió unos escalofríos cruzárseles tras la espina hasta la medula tensando su cuerpo, apretando inconscientemente de su sobrino en sus brazos.

La única luz proveniente del lugar era la que desprendía del televisor, puesto que toda la casa permanecía a oscuras pero cuando los dos extraños invasores se acercaron a la sala pronto se divisaron las caras familiares

-¡hey! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Escuchamos unos gritos!-exclamo Pedrao, sosteniendo un bate en mano

-¡oímos a los niños gritar también! ¿Se encuentran bien?-Néstor se veía alterado, mirando por toda la estancia en busca de algo o alguien.

-sí, estamos bien, solo fue una falsa alarma-los dos amigos se vieron confundidos y pronto José les gano la palabras-al parecer, por lo que acabo de entender…tuve una pesadilla nocturna... lamento los gritos- al dar con el interruptor de luz la estancia se ilumino.

Las expresiones de Néstor y Pedrao eran todo un poema indescifrable.

-¿tuviste una pesadilla? ¿En serio? ¡Creí que estaban asesinado a alguien!-soltó el cuervo de corta estatura, aun perplejo.

-Si... ya le no dijeron- murmuro por lo bajo el loro, con desgane.

Pedrao tras unos minutos en silencio se soltó riendo dejando ir toda la tención sobre sus hombros.

-¡pues tremendo susto! ya hasta la vecina se venía armada hasta los dientes de querer venir hasta aquí-

El programa del televisor llamo la intención del cuervo quien entrecerró los ojos e hiso un gesto de molestia y miro hacia José.

-bueno, no me extraña, después de ver lo que estabas viendo-ante el dicho Pedrao miro de reojos la película de hostal ya entraba a las escenas más crudas y obscenas, el canino imito el mismo gesto del cuervo.

-les agradezco mucho por venir, de verdad-no hacía falta mencionar lo avergonzado que se sentía José, sonriendo nervioso por su numerito montado… inconscientemente.

-amigo, en serio que ya deberías de dejar ver esas cosas-señalaba el cuervo a la pantalla-son horribles-

Un pequeño gimoteo atrajo de vuelta la atención de José al pequeño bulto que cargaba, era Zeca que se frotaba los ojos con la manga de la camiseta, robando una sonrisa a su tío al verlo mejor.

-mejor me voy con la vecina antes de que llame a la policía- alcanzo a decir Pedrao antes de darse la vuelta, pero al segundo se detuvo mirando al loro, un poco dudoso-antes de irme… Zé ¿seguro que no necesitas algo?-

Jose pensó en silencio pero sonrió moviendo en gesto con la cabeza.

-bueno, sabes en donde llamar por si me necesitas-

-yo creo que me quedare-dijo Néstor ya más tranquilo, soltando un suspiro pesado, más calmado de saber que todo había sido una malinterpretación y no hayan encontrado una escena del crimen- pero en serio…. Tus manías con esas películas me aterran-

José sonrió.

-es mejor que ver ponis- picándolo con su indistinguible sonrisa picara a lo que Néstor se sonrojo sin pena ni gloria.

-cállate Zé-se dio la vuelta, aunque también con aires de divertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asi es, Nestor es un brony y Jose un maldito adicto a la buena adrenalina


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, ya desde aqui ya no me dirigire a los niños de Donald y Jose como niños, sino como ya de adolecentes, tal como en la serie de Quackpack (en el caso de los de Donald) 
> 
> Aqui dejo un link de los chicos, es un dibujo que habia hecho y digitalizado a color por parte de Winterpower98  
> http://winterpower98.deviantart.com/art/adolecentes-by-Grayhill-664268000

 

Buenas noticias

                        Una de las grandes delicias de la vida eran los hotcakes del tío Donald, esas pilas de torres doradas suaves y esponjosas embarradas con mantequilla y miel de maple, un manjar en el desayuno acompañado de un vaso de leche fría.

El aroma revoloteaba el hambre del estomago despertando aquellos gruñidos vergonzosos pero no le importaban al joven patito con la saliva casi escurriéndose de la boca al ver al tío  Donald dejar depositar la bandeja del plato con esos placeres del pecado mientras con una sonrisa decía.

-Louis, ve arriba por tus hermanos y diles que ya esta lista la comida mientras pongo la mesa-

El niño asintió bajando de la silla y corriendo a la segunda planta, entrando estrepitosamente a la habitación y tirando de las cobijas de la cama. Dewey pego un grito sobresaltado al verse sin las mantas de su cama mientras que Hugo se hizo el indiferente volviendo al retorno de su sueño.

-¡levántense, levántense! Que los hotcakes nos esperas!-

-¿en pleno jueves? Pero si siempre es en los fines de semana-

Hugo murmullo algo contra su almohada, levantando el rostro de mal humor y volteando al otro lado contrario de la cama.

-mmm esto me huele a chantaje-

-¡vamos arriba Hugo!-

-deja de molestar Louis-

Después de una pequeña riña matutina entre hermanos los niños bajaron a la cocina, Hugo y Dewey no parecían muy confiados mientras tomaban lugar en la mesa, veían a un Donald en jubilo y sonriente casi perdido entre sus pensamiento ni siquiera había notado la presencia de los sobrinos al entrar al comedor solo después de que había parado de tararear y contemplar las miradas de sus niños volviendo a la realidad.

Se sentó, tomando unos cuantos panqueques enmielados cortando en pedacitos pequeños los suaves medallones de harina.

Louis gustoso comía de su plato ignorante de los pensamientos ajenos de sus hermanos quienes observaban con atención la escena, Dewey picaba su plato con lentitud indeciso de comer un trozo o simplemente hacer una extraña masa de papilla con el tenedor por otro lado Hugo entrecerraba los ojos, desconfiado de la actitud de buen humor con la cual había amanecido su tío, no comprendiendo el porqué se encontraba en tan felizmente sonriente puesto que el día anterior la había tenido de malas. El joven de roja camiseta ni toco y ni bebió nada tratando de descifrar el rostro de júbilo de su tío.

-tío D ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¡Oh por supuesto! Me encuentro de maravilla ¿porque lo preguntas?-

Entre Dewey y Hugo se vieron.

-bueno… tu sabes, por lo que paso ayer… con lo del vecino-prosiguió Dewey mirando su desayuno, removiéndolo con pesadez-¿no te encuentras enojado por lo de ayer?-

Donald tardo unos segundos antes de contestar.

-¿y porque debería de estarlo?-

Ahora sí, Louis detuvo de su voraz hambre, uniéndose al mismo deje de desconcierto que sus hermanos.

-tío, el señor Jones destrozo tu auto…-

-y tu cerca del jardín…-

-…sin mencionar que volaste su cocina-

Los ojos azules de Donald bajaron lentamente hacia la mesa y con un gesto tímido cogía de un pedazo de hotcakes y comiéndolo.

-bueno… si, fue un suceso algo impredecible y lamentable lo mi querido auto… ah y el vecino también-frunciendo el entrecejo recordando las histéricas blasfemias del vecino hacia su persona- no me comporte de una manera… correcta, pero eso no quiere decir que debería de levantarme con el pie izquierdo todo los días-sonrió-en especial hoy que es un muy bonito día-

-tío, ¿ocurrió algo?-

-… ¿es muy notorio?- soltó Donald, al verse descubierto.

Los niños mirando los panqueques y luego a su tío.

-ligeramente-

Donald sonrió aunque con más timidez.

-no se los he comentado a ustedes chicos, incluyendo a Daisy para no andar creando ilusiones tempranas, incluyéndome-se señala-es solo que ayer en la noche recibí una llamada-

Los ojos de Donald se le iluminaron

-verán después de varias semanas al fin pude llegar en buenos términos con Mickey ofreciéndome una buena oferta de trabajo como encargado de bodega en su empresa-

Los ojos de los pequeños engrandecieron.

-pero... ¡y el tío Rico? ¿Que pasara con él?-

El buen humor mañanero no duro mucho tiempo.

-a la joda con él, no soy más que un vil esclavo desechable para el viejo zorro y  Daisy… -callo guardando unos momentos en silencio mordiendo su pico- puede hacer lo que le dé su regalada gana con Gladstone-

Bueno, lo de Daisy no les era una sorpresa para los chicos.

-¿el tío Rico lo sabe?-un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Donald-¿que no trabajaras para él?-

-él esta… muy consciente de ello-silencio-pero dejemos de lado las malas vibras, mañana iré hablar con Mickey sobre la propuesta de su oferta para checarlo con más detalle y tener el acuerdo ya en persona y en papel del contrato, es muy diferente hacerlo por teléfono-explico, tratando de lograr convencer a los niños quienes no parecían muy convencidos-a como lo conto Mickey hay una buena paga por lo que no tengo nada que perder-rio, levantando sus manos y dibujando un titulo en el aire y con orgullo hablo- Ya puedo ver mi nombre “el gerente Donald Duck”, no más reclamos, no más maltrato e humillaciones, no más esclavitud-su sonrisa se ensanchaba-si, ya me lo puedo imaginar-

Así que eso era lo que le ponía de buen humor al tío, pensaron los niños.

-miren, es una buena oportunidad para mi, Mickey y yo nunca tuvimos alguna pugna el uno con el otro, eso es cosa con el viejo zorro y Mickey, no por ello me tiene que incluir por completo a mí ¿cierto?-los niños asintieron con lentitud-¡ahora vamos, a comer! Que se les enfría la comida-

Ya después del desayuno los niños regresaron de vuelta a su habitación, al ser demasiado temprano como alrededor de las ocho Hugo se tiro a acostar en la cama boca arriba con la mirada fija al techo, sus hermanos le seguían pero sumergidos en sus pensamientos, para los trillizos no era un secreto los roces hostiles entre Rico Mcpato y Mickey Mouse.

Los tres hermanos mantenian un extraño e inomodo silencio, siendo Louis en romperlo, dejando de lado las notas de su partitura de musica.

-¿creen que el tío D le haya declarado la guerra al tío Rico al aliarse con del señor Mickey?-

Hugo bufo.

-no la declaro más bien ya la sentencio con sangre-


	10. Chapter 10

 

Toro

El dolor fue lo primero que sintió al despertar.

Donald agrando lo ojo al tiempo que daba un sobresalto y volteo su atención hacia la cama en donde yacía el mismísimo loco gallo empedernido, vendado y con el equipo médico que sostenía su pierna el alto, Francisco gimió, apretando las manos a las sabanas recuperando un poco la conciencia y lo que había todo a su alrededor, Donald lo llamo con cierta cautela y Francisco finalmente con eso pudo hacer nota de la presencia del pato blanco.

-¿Qué…?-

-¿estás bien?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

Aturdido y contrariado Francisco ni siquiera había notado el estado mal herido en el cual se encontraba, por lo que sin pensarlo, hizo un intento de levantarse de la cama solo para ganar un dolor a la altura de las costillas y un extraño calambre yendo más bajo hacia las piernas.

-¿pero qué… que es, en donde estoy?-

Fijo su visión al frente, expectantes ojos ámbar analizaron la maquina que sostenía su pierna en alto, completamente enyesada desde del pie hasta el muslo y luego a la bata verdosa de hospital que traía puesta, con el deje de enajenación plantado en su rosto levanto el cuello de la bata, encontrando las vendas que cubrían su torso.

¿Había tenido un accidente? Pensó en silencio y luego Donald le grito.

-¡eres un completo imbécil!-

La expresión de Francisco era equivalente a ver visto un fantasma delante suyo, intento retroceder que gano una punzada de dolor en cambio.

-¡eres un desconsiderado! ¡Imprudente! ¿¡Que tenias en la cabeza?!-

-¿Qué paso?… ¿Qué atropellaron o algo?-

-¡te cornearon estúpido!-

La boca del gallo era como una “0” y luego se relajo con una leve sonrisa que hiso más enfurecer al pato.

-estoy bien ¿ves? No paso nada-siempre viendo el lado más positivo de la vida, sacando del quicio al otro.

-¿no paso nada? ¿no paso nada? ¡No paso nada será el cómo te deje yo mismo!-

Daisy había apartado a Donald de la cama al oír los gritos “intraducibles” del ave, no teniendo ninguna dificultad de tomar al pato de los hombros y hacerlo retroceder.

 -cálmate, estás haciendo un escándalo, casi llaman a seguridad para que te sacaran de aquí-

-sigo sin entender que paso-dijo el gallo, ignorando el peligro que se encontraba teniendo a Donald amenazándolo por su imprudencia, pero sinceramente tenía una laguna en su memoria y pese a ello trataba de mantenerse lo más relajado posible, era más fácil lidiar a un Donald enojado que una preocupado lo que quería decir debido al estado del pato, que Francisco estaba fuera de peligro sino no se comportaría así con él.

Co n una mirada dura de Daisy para callar a Donald quien solo se cruzo de brazos y miro al otro lado, Daisy prosiguieron el gesto sereno.

-es un poco complicado de explicar pero… digamos que te hiciste el héroe al sacar unos niños del camino de un toro que se había escapado de la feria-

-¿me cornearon?-El gallo parpadeo confundido, consternado con la laguna en blanco en su cabeza-¿y los niños? ¿Están bien?-

-¿tu porque cree que estas encamillado en el hospital?-

¿Eso era un sí? Francisco soltó un suspiro de alivio pero aun así no consiguió escapar de la furia de represalia de Donald.

 

Departamento

-¿las dejo aquí, tío Panch?-

Louis empujando con el hombro mientras cargaba la dos maletas, abriendo paso a Donald empujando la silla de ruedas al interior de la estancia, habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas en el que yacía postrado en la camilla de hospital y le habían dado el visto bueno como para darlo de alta pero eso no dejaba de restarle cierta incomodidad al gallo.

Francisco era demasiado interactivo como para quedarse tanto tiempo en un solo lugar, la silla de ruedas le provocaba un poco de euforia e ansiedad, Donald lo había notado y decidió que lo mejor era no plantar ese tema al gallo para no volverlo loco de la desesperación, prefiriendo hablar para distraerlo y evitar que no pensara tanto en ello.

Pero tratar con Francisco era como tratar con un niño pequeño.

Se paseaba por el departamento el muy listillo, mediando los espacios por donde podría pasar con la silla de ruedas y frunció el seño al darse cuenta de que no podía quedar a la altura apropiada de manejarse en la cocina por sí solo.

-pero si tú no cocinas-

-pero podría aprender ¿no crees?, podría entretenerme aquí solo con algo-

-¿te parece bien tejer?-el gallo le dirigió una extraña mirada-solo decía-

-¿quieres que te ayude, tío Panch?-

Louis en ningún momento lo había hecho con mala intención, queriendo ayudar a Francisco al verlo tener dificultades de querer abrir  las puertas de la alacena y tomar una tasa teniendo como respuesta la expresión de terror del gallo, mirando con cierta paranoia mal disimulada a ambos.

-¿Por qué Luis esta aquí realmente, Don?-

-¿qué quieres decir?-Donald se cruzo de brazos entrecerrando los ojos-¿realmente pensaste que te dejaría solo sin algún cuidado?-

-… no es necesario una enfermera a mi cuidado-

-pero tío Panch, en serio que te quiero ayudar-

-no-

-se acabo, ninguna palabra más de esto, Frank-el gallo se veía como un niño pequeño regañado por su padre-los niños y yo nos turnaremos para velarte, puedes llamarme por si ocupas algo, además Louis se ofreció para quedarse aquí contigo-

Francisco se tallo el rostro con ambas manos estresado.

-realmente no quiero ser una molestia-

-no eres una molestia parar mí, Frank, eres mi amigo y no te voy a dejar cuando más me necesitas-

 Donald sabía muy bien el porqué se ese malestar en el gallo, era una persona demasiado independiente como para aceptar o pedir ayuda, él era como él, habiéndose independizado desde una edad tan temprana salvo por la pequeña diferencia que Donald había criado a los hijos de su difunta gemela y Francisco era un trotamundos velando para su mismo. Donald lo conocía como la palma de su mano y tenia aquel presentimiento que si lo dejaba solo podría llegar hacer una locura solo para matar el tiempo y sin tener a nadie cerca para frenarlo, suspiro, confiando en que estar bien los dos en el departamento cuando una notificación de su reloj de pulsera recibió un mensaje codificado de la torre Ducklair haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

 

Yoga.

Dewey caminaba centrado con la player en la mano con el volumen a todo que se daba de sus audífonos, apenas había dado un paso al interior de la sala cuando por el rabillo del ojo capto algo que atrajo su atención antes de agrandar los ojos del horror y corrió.

-¡tío!-

Francisco había tenido la osadía de levantarse de la silla de ruedas jugando al equilibrio con sus brazos lo mejor que podía manteniendo los pies suspendidos del suelo, en una hazaña se sostuvo con una mano levemente temblorosa centrando toda su atención en alcanzar las puertas altas de la alacena tocando la caja del cereal con la punta de sus dedos, una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en su pico y bajo sosteniendo el equilibrio con una sola pierna.

-tío no deberías de hacer eso-

 Francisco ignoro su comentario dándole una radiante sonrisa, agitando la caja del cereal azucarado.

-¿se te antoja esto de cena?-

-pero en el recetario decía que tienes prohibido la azúcar por el medicamento que tomas-

-comerlo de vez en cuando no hará ningún mal-

 

Control remoto.

Era media noche y Hugo había salido por una pizza justo cuando el vendito control de la tv se había caído detrás de la cama.

Francisco maldijo entre dientes en su lengua natal dirigiendo la mirada a la silla de rueda a dos metro de distancia, con un pensamiento rápido busco algo que le pudiera servir de palanca y al no encontrarlo se desespero, miro a la televisión anunciando un sinfín interminable de anuncios que le robarían el alma al cualquiera del aburrimiento y termino cambiando los anuncio por un recetario de cocina, soltó un lamento irritado no teniendo nada más que hacer que esperar a que su sobrino regresara al departamento.

_“Bienvenido al programa de Maru Botarga”_

Con la cara de zombie recargo la espalda a la pared completamente aburrida, aparentemente tratando de mantener su atención en el programa de cocina de una chef extranjera que hablaría sobre como elaborar tortillas y tacos mexicanos, la chef explicaba bien con una breve introducción pero luego la cosa comenzó a tornarse bizarra, pronto la expresión aburrida de Francisco fue cambiando a una de completa enajenación.

-¿pero qué demonios?...-

La chef había preparado la supuesta masa para las tortillas con grandes cucharadas insanas de aceite y demás cosas que a Francisco nunca se le ocurrió ni en pesar, creando una extraña masa de pesgoste amarillenta y prosiguió golpear la masa como si fuera masa de trigo, el gallo quedo en silencio ladeando la cabeza mirando como la chef aplanaba las plastas de masa con un rodillo.

_“me gusta la masa, me gusta la masa, es muy práctico y fácil, es 100% mexicano y práctico para hacerlo en sus casas señoras y señores”_

-… debe de ser una broma-

_“esta barbará, me encanta, miren como queda la textura”_

-la única cosa barbará aquí es usted, señora-

El horror llego cuando la chef tenía a la mano la lata de aceite vegetal a la prensa con la cual era para aplanar las tortillas, la chef muy feliz coloco la masa delgada para darle el molde redoro exacto de la prensa de metal y seguir aplanado con el rodillo.

 _“ahí trato de que me abarque toda la tortilla y ahora lo que hago es, cerrar esta cosa y ponerla en el fuego”_ Como si fuera un vil comal, dejo la prensa al fuego _“pero si quieres no usar esta cosa que no recuerdo como se llama, les sugiero que usen una sartén e usamos el rodillo para seguir aplanando”_

-¡nooooo! ¡Dios mío!! ¡nooo!-

Otra aberrancia como el taco bell.

-¡nooooo!-

Francisco rodo por la cama y cayó al suelo de bruces pero no se quedo ahí, mirando como loco en donde se encontraba el puñetero control bajo la cama arrastrándose bajo ella.

-¿¡en donde esta ese control?!-agito las manos en medio de la oscuridad hasta alcanzar a tocar el dichoso objeto alargado, una sonrisa loca se dibujo en su pico-¡siiii! ¡siii bebe siiii!-

Saliendo debajo de la cama cambio el canal justo al tiempo que la puerta del departamento se abriera, Francisco volteo contemplando a Donald cargando con unas bolsas y acompañado de Minnie Mouse que venía detrás de él.

-Frank, lamento no avisarte antes pero me encontré con Minnie y pensé que…-la mirada de Donald se detuvo en el televisor y la expresión de Minnie se torno rojo llevándose ambas manos a mitad del bonito rostro, Francisco entrecerró los ojos extrañado por el gesto hasta que los gemidos y palabras obscenas llegaron a sus oídos, girando su atención a la porno de la televisión.

-…-nervioso miro a los recién llegados-no es lo que piensan… de hecho todo esto tiene una divertida y hilarante confusión-

-debí avisar primero-

Y Donald cerró la puerta.

-¡es un mal entendido!-

 

Distracción.

-se que todo esto es mucha estrés para ti, Frank-

-no estaba viendo una porno-

-Frank, solos adultos, lo entiendo-

-¡no Don! Tu no lo entiendes, ay…-se llevo las manos al rostro-esto es vergonzoso-

No quería mirar el regalo que Daisy y Minnie habían traído para él, incluso Donald miro extraño la muñeca inflable sexual de ardilla femenina y soltó la risotada.

-dios… esta son las clases de cosas que haría José-

 

No es un juguete

Francisco había salido recién de darse una ducha, teniendo una batalla épica de lograr sentarse en la silla de ruedas, se dejo la toalla sobre los hombros evitando humedecer el cuello de la camiseta blanca de manga larga y fue en busca de algún aperitivo a la cocina pero lo que vio le hizo soltar un gritillo de sorpresa.

-¿pero que creen que están haciendo?-

Los tres niños voltearon en su dirección al verlo, sentados en circulo en el suelo con la muñeca de ardilla inflable, vestida y con un sombrero de gala francés con plumas.

-jugamos a la casita-dijo Webbi inocentemente-¿ya conoce a Madame Lorette?-

-¿cómo que no la va a conocer?-Hugo entrecerró los ojos mirándola, levantando la taza de té-es la muñeca del tío Panch-

-figura de acción-corrigió Louis.

-¿Cómo va a ser una figura de acción?-

-porque las figuras de acción pueden hablar-el niño se acerco a la muñeca y presiono un punto de la muñeca.

“¡dale duro papi! ¡Que la noche esta flameante!”

-¡Jesús, maría y José!-

Como resortera Francisco se levanto de la silla corriendo de manera graciosa y penosa con la pierna enyesada y toma la muñeca para luego aventarla a la ventana cuando Webbi grito en llanto.

-¡Madame Lorette!-

Algo esta ahi

Ya había pasado una hora intentando calmar a la pobre niña, Francisco era consciente que había sido grosero de su parte su acción y arrojando la muñeca de ardilla, no había sido su intención en deshacerse de ella por ser un regalo de parte de las chicas pero tampoco tenían las intenciones de darle “uso”, le era raro la idea además de que sabía que Daisy tenía un sentido del humor peculiar de demostrar, se relajo aquella noche con una taza de té verde para calmar sus nervioso, era el turno de Hugo quedarse esa noche y al ver la hora mando al niño a dormir pese a las quejas de parte de Hugo insistiendo en ver la maratón de Rob Zombie.

-pero tío, es una maratón de las mejores películas-

-las podrás ver después-apago la tele y tiro de las mantas acomodándose de lado para procurar el sueño-mañana tienes escuela si no mal recuerdo-

Hugo hiso un puchero pero no siguió protestando, acostándose en el sofá cama que estaba a un lado de la cama de Francisco, era un departamento pequeño y solo tenía dos recamaras que eran el cuarto de baño y la segundo era usada de estudio, para Hugo quien estaba acostumbrado a vivir en un alojamiento más grande y no en un pequeño rectángulo de un solo piso como lo era el departamento del gallo todavía no se hacía a la idea de quedarse a dormir, ni siquiera cuando sus hermanos y su tío D estuvieron un tiempo viviendo en una casa rodante por el oficio de Daisy le resultaba incomodo y de mal gusto, tampoco entendía a su tío adoptivo, tenía dinero y de sobre pero nunca lo había visto que fuera capaz de darse un lujo.

El niño bostezo y se acurrucó cubriéndose por completo con la manta.

Estuvieron así en tranquilidad hasta que un leve sonido atrajo la atención de Hugo, destapándose un poco de la cabeza, miro alrededor y luego a la figura de su tío roncando abrazando la almohada antes de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Escucho otra vez ese sonido y se sentó mirando en la oscuridad.

Volvió a mirar al gallo tentado de despertarle pero no lo hiso en cambio se destapo y bajo del sofá, caminando sin miedo en el oscuro departamento tratando de ubicar ese sonido que se hacía cada vez más repetitivo, paso a la cocina y al resto de la sala comedor no encontrando nada, al dar la vuelta para regresar al sofá se detuvo abriendo los ojos desmesurados.

Madame Lorette estaba sentada en el sofá cama.

Hugo ladeo la cabeza y rodeo su camino llegando al borde de la cama del gallo sin apartar la mirada de la muñeca, por la suave luz de la luna miro de reojos el adormilado gallo babeando la almohada y frunció el ceño centrándose solo en la muñeca.

La cabeza de la muñeca inflable giro mirando a Hugo.

 El grito del niño despertó alarmado al gallo quien cacareo en respuesta con las plumas castañas oscuras levantadas y rápido prendió la lámpara de la mesa a un lado de la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-

Francisco miro a todos lados hasta detenerse en la cara de horror del pequeño pato.

-¿Hugo que sucede?-la mirada ámbar del gallo siguió en dirección en donde señalaba el menor no encontrando nada.

-¡estaba ahí!-

-¿Qué cosa estaba ahí?-

-¡Madame Lorette!-

La extrañeza recayó en Francisco antes de soltar un pesado suspiro, restregándose el rostro.

-Hugo, tuviste una pesadilla-

-no estaba soñando, vi a Madame Lorette ahí y me miro-

El departamento yacía vacio salvo ellos dos y pese que no había ningún rastro de la muñeca inflable Hugo se negó apartarse de su lado temblando de miedo, Francisco decidió mejor en dejar la luz prendida para tranquilizar al menor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no se que diablos paso ahi pero esta es la parte 1 de 2 :)


End file.
